A Fairy Ever After
by VioletteBlood17
Summary: This is my version of how I think both movies should have went! I love Ben and Mal but I really wanna shed some light on Carlos and Jane. They are so freakin CUTE like jesus.. Anyways please enjoy the story! Jane is about to learn some interesting things about her self and her mother's past and fall in love at the same time! Will she make it through or crumble under pressure?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a quick little author's note in case I actually publish or post this somewhere. I am horrible with commitment and consistency so if I happen to leave you on a cliffhanger and I lose the inspiration to keep writing then I'm afraid you're going to have to continue things from your own imagination.**_

 _ **Not tryna be cold, it's just the way I am.**_

 _ **Anyways enjoy the story! Byyeee. I don't own Descendants!**_

$%^& $%^&$#$^&&%$#$^&%$#$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^^%$# #$%^%$# #

"Hey look! There's 'Plain Jane'!"

"Her mom was willing to make a complete stranger beautiful, but won't even do it to her own daughter. Isn't that tragic?"

"That girl is weird…"

"Her hair looks funny, haha!"

 _Just ignore it, Jane. The sooner you get these four years over with, the better._

 **Chapter 1: Who's Plain? I'm Plain**

It was another day at Auradon Prep. The bell had just sounded, signalling every student to get to first period. Sitting alone in a science classroom was none other than the shy daughter of the great Fairy Godmother. She made it to the classroom around ten minutes before the bell rang, and was silently checking over her homework. Was being ten minutes early a little excessive? Quiteso. Was she painfully lonely? Most definitely. However, she didn't have friends she could talk to in order to keep her occupied in between classes. Thus she arrived early and is patiently waiting for the rest of her classmates to arrive.

Not that she was in a rush to see them.

Nearly everyone in Auradon is convinced that the most evil people in the entire world are locked up on the Isle of the Lost. These people have obviously never been to a high school full of royals.

 _The only thing the students care about here is your status and your clothes._

Some time later, the other students finally piled into the classroom. Jane made sure to keep to herself and not make eye contact with any of her peers. Normally, she would sit in the very front of the classroom in order to better observe the lesson. But because the girl was so shy and slightly insecure, she feared the pressure of having all eyes on her, either during a presentation or reading aloud. Thus, she chose to sit in the center back of the class.

Jane was lost in her thoughts until she heard some movement at the desk to the left of her. She assumed it was another popular kid who was unaware she existed, so she stayed silent.

"You're pretty organized huh?" The short haired brunette whipped her head to the left of her to see shiny, chocolate brown eyes, cute freckles and platinum blonde hair. To say that Jane was at a lost for words, would have been an understatement. To put it plainly (no pun intended), Jane thought this boy was completely gorgeous.

 _A guy… is talking to… me?_ It was then she realized that this handsome young man was still waiting for a reply.

"M-Me? Oh, yeah… it just helps me to stay focused and not lose track of anything." she said, smiling awkwardly. She heard him chuckle slightly.

"Well, I have problems staying focused, so maybe I could get a few pointers from you." he said, smiling softly.

 _God he's so cute…_

"S-Sure! I d-don't mind. Just let me know when you would be available to start." she said, shyly.

"Could it be today? Kind of a newbie here. I'm not even sure what subject we're learning today." he said, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Oh this is Physical Science. I'm sure that you'll enjoy it uh.. um…" A pale yet strong hand was outstretched towards her.

"I'm Carlos. And you are?" She hesitated for a few seconds but then firmly grasped his hand.

"I'm Jane." In response to her reply, Carlos couldn't help but give her a somewhat peculiar look.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, genuinely curious. Jane's eyes widened slightly at the question but were then suddenly filled with regret. Nevertheless, she answered his question.

"Oh you probably know me as 'Plain Jane'. People tend to call me that these days." she said, casting her eyes downward. She attempted to distract herself with her multicolored and organized desk. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I was just gonna say that you look a lot like Fairy Godmother so I suspected that you must be her daughter." he said, softly. She nodded and gave him a half smile.

' _Plain Jane'? Why did she look so sad when she said that?_ He thought.

While Jane wasn't paying attention, Carlos decided to take this moment to really look at her. Sure she was a little on the plain side but he didn't think there was anything wrong with that. She had soft and rounded features. So her bones wouldn't impale him if he ever decided to hug her. He had to admit that she most certainly did look huggable. Probably more huggable than Dude.

 _What! No way! Dogs will always be more huggable! Wait what am I even thinking? This place is seriously getting to me…_

Carlos noticed that she didn't wear a lot of makeup, which wasn't bad. She had fair skin and rosy cheeks. Dark, thick eyelashes and the most beautiful blue eyes. To put it simply, she was pretty. At least, to Carlos.

After a long hour and a half, their class was finally over. The students exited their classrooms within moments of the bell ringing. As Jane was packing up her things, Carlos decided to stay behind and wait for her.

They were now walking side by side, and it was then that Jane realized the boy was short in comparison to majority of the male students, but was still one head taller than her. They had been walking in silence for a few minutes and both were hesitant to start a conversation.

"S-So, um what class do you have next?" she asked, politely. Carlos quickly pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh! You have Economics next. That's on the second floor. Since my next class is also near there, I could walk you to yours. Are you okay with that?" She said, gazing at the boy curiously. The blonde nodded his head quickly.

"Y-Yeah of course you can! I would like it if you did. This castle is huge so I know I'll get lost easily." he said, in a rush all of a sudden. Jane began to blush at his actions and turned her gaze away quickly, trying to focus on something else. Her eyes fell to the paper in her hand, which was Carlos's schedule. He has first period with her which was Physical Science class. His next period was Economics, followed by lunch(is that even a class?), Auradonian Literature and lastly…

"Remedial Goodness Class..?" she said, not realizing she said this outloud. They both ended up stopping in the hallway and Jane looked up to Carlos who held an unreadable expression. The short haired girl turned to him somewhat, now suddenly afraid to speak.

"You're… one of the kids from the Isle of the Lost… aren't you?" she asked, nervously. She heard him give a heavy sigh, but waited patiently for his answer.

"Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil… at your service." he said dejectedly. Jane had no idea how to react to any of this. A part of her wanted to distance herself from him. He was from a place surrounded by nothing but evil and darkness and despair.

 _But he is so sweet! No way he could be from such an awful place… right?_

Carlos ended up breaking her thoughts when he slid his schedule out of her hand.

"Thanks for taking me this far. I can manage from here okay?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued up the stairs and walked down the hall in search for his classroom. Jane wanted to call to him. She wanted to catch up with him and walk him to class like she said she would, but she just couldn't find the courage. And now it was too late.

So she turned to the opposite direction, headed towards her own class.

! #$%^&*&^%$#^&*&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&&^%$# #$%^&&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #

 _She hates me now… I know she does._

It was hard for Carlos to focus in class today with a certain short haired brunette on his mind. He half-answered questions when he was called upon, but more or less didn't participate at all. Even without his encounter with Jane, he would struggle in his classes since the educational system over on the Isle wasn't exactly superb. He and his friends would be behind all the other students. They already stand out for being villain kids.

 _And now we'll be standing out because we're 'dumb'._

In Jane's classroom, she was usually so diligent with her work, but today her mind kept wandering to a certain blonde villain kid.

 _I can't believe I looked at him like that! Sure I was a little shocked… but that doesn't make it right. I gotta apologize to him today. He probably hates me._

Jane couldn't help but blush when she thought of how he talked to her so casually. Like they had known each other a long time. She had almost forgotten how it felt to have a friend. Were they friends? He seemed friendly. She would have to confirmed her thoughts somewhere during today.

 _He has Remedial Goodness Class, so maybe I could visit his class. But for what? Maybe I could drop some forms off to my mom. Yeah, that could work… and while I'm at it…_

Her thoughts were cut short once again by the ringing of the bell. She hurriedly gathered her things, to try to find Carlos in the cafeteria.

This was probably the only time Jane has ever rushed to the cafeteria for any other reason than to finish an assignment in the library or help her mother with school festivities. Carlos wasn't in the dining hall, so Jane could only assumed that he went to go eat outside...

 _Where all the other cool kids are… God please don't let me run into Audrey. Or anyone other than Carlos maybe..?_

As soon as she stepped outside she spotted Carlos walking across the field with Dude in the direction of his other friends. Jane quickened her pace a bit, wanting to catch him before he reached the others. At this rate he was going to reach them first.

"C-Carlos! W-Wait!" It was then that the blonde had paused for a moment and slowly turned around to face a somewhat winded Jane. Carlos gave his best smile, but it faltered after a few seconds. That went unnoticed by Jane.

Now that she had his attention, she had to come up with something to talk about. Either that, or just stand there awkwardly.

"U-Um… Carlos… about earlier-" He spoke over her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I get it, you didn't realize I was a villain kid ." His voice was crisp with a hint of malice.

"But n-no, Carlos you see I-" He cut her off once again.

"Seriously, Jane, it's no big deal."

"If you would just liste-"

"I gotta go Jane. See you around okay?" Before she could say anything once again, he turned and walked off. Jane did her best not to look hurt and scurried off to make it to her next period before everyone else again.

 _What am I supposed to do now?! He wouldn't even let me talk! He probably thinks I only spoke to him because I didn't know he was from the Isle...There's gotta be something I can do..._

As soon as Jane was out of earshot, Evie spoke up.

"Sooo who was your new friend, Carlos? She was pretty. Plain. But pretty." she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The blonde merely rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Evie. That was just Jane. Fairy Godmother's daughter." As soon as the name rolled off his tongue, Mal hopped into a more alert position.

"Nice Carlos, using the girl to get us closer to the wand. Guess you really are rotten." she said, giving a wicked smile. Jay began to snicker.

"No way his tiny brain came up with that on his own! Wait… did you?"

"Would all of you be quiet. No I wasn't planning on using her in the plan. She doesn't even want anything to do with me. She only came over here to pity me for being from the Isle." Carlos said, his voice dripping with sorrow.

"Woah woah, Carlos, you just met the girl. Why are you so concerned with what she thinks of you?" Evie said, raising a delicate blue brow in question. The whole group went silent, awaiting his answer. Carlos gulped nervously as his friends pressured him with their stares. He glanced at Evie, giving a look that said 'we'll talk later'. She nodded once, quick enough for the others not to see the silent communication.

"Fine Carlos… we'll get it out of you sooner or later" Jay said, smirking wildly.

! #$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$##$%^&*&^%$##$%^&&^%$##$%^&*$##$%^&*%$##$%^&&^%$#

It was now third period. Jane was currently in Law Studies and had finished her test around twenty minutes before the class ended. She usually checks her work a few times to be sure of her answers, but she wanted to use as much spare time as possible. As soon as she handed in her test, she explained to her teacher that her mother has to see her immediately and that she needs a hall pass. The teacher, knowing her reputation, gave her a pass without question. What? Just because her mom is the headmistress of the school doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants.

The brunette quickly made her way down to the Admissions Office with her plan already set in motion. She was going to bring her mother the commission papers [for another garden to be built on the castle grounds] as a way to allow her to interrupt the Remedial Goodness Class. Just as she exited the office, papers in hand, the bell sounded dismissing the students from their third period classes. Jane took her time walking in the direction of the VK's class, scribbling something on a piece of paper on the way. The closer she approached the classroom, the more nervous she became. She was now standing in the door frame and her mother caught sight of her easily. Fairy Godmother ushered her young daughter inside the class, already knowing why she was there.

 _Why is it suddenly so hard to breathe?! Come on Jane… just get in and get out of here._ She thought, frantically.

Jane neatly stacked the small pile of papers on her mother's desk and was about to take off until her mother quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her beside her.

"Everyone, this is my lovely daughter Jane! She helps me with all of the school's festivities." she said, squeezing her daughter closer to her.

"O-Oh, h-hello! Don't mind me! C-Carry on as usual…" The young girl took a short moment to look at all of the VKs and just so happen to make eye contact with Carlos. She noticed Carlos had blushed slightly, and she was doing the same. Jane strongly willed for her face to cool down as she found herself now heading for the exit. Just as she passed Carlos's desk, she reached inside her pocket for a crumpled piece of paper and discreetly dropped it on the floor. Once that was done, she quickened her pace and exited the classroom. Carlos saw this and was hesitant to pick up the paper.

"Alright, everyone! Next question: If you find a vile of poison, do you A) put it in the king's wine, B) paint it on an apple, or C) turn it over to the authorities?"

Carlos was about to raise his hand to answer the question when a paper ball was thrown at him. He looked over to his right to see a grinning Evie, and something in him knew what this was about. When Fairy Godmother was distracted with cleaning off her chalkboard, he opened the piece of paper.

 _Evie: I saw the way you two looked at each other! And she obviously left you a note! She could be asking you on a date!_

Carlos rolled his eyes and began to write back.

 _Carlos: Evie I don't have time for your meddling._

He threw it back at her making sure it hit her in the head. He almost couldn't contain his laughter at the sight of her startled expression. He saw Evie read his message and give him a look that said 'You're hopeless without me' and scribbled down a reply as quickly as she could. In a matter of seconds the paper came back to Carlos.

 _Evie: Would you read the stupid note already?! And I don't meddle… I just have a unique way of helping._

Carlos gave her an unreadable look, then looked down to the floor where the crumpled piece of paper Jane dropped was still laying. He took one more look at Evie before he picked the paper up off the floor. His eyes widened at what he read. Evie caught his reaction and inwardly squealed. She sent him a look that said 'Tell me, tell me!'. The blonde boy merely snorted and sent another note to the blue haired princess.

 _Carlos: It just says that she saw me forget my textbook in our first period class and to remember to pick it up later._

Evie gave a slight pout in disappointment, and decided to move on from the subject. Carlos gave an inaudible sigh of relief at her reaction.

 _There's no way I'd tell her what it really said._ He thought.

He took one more peek at the note Jane left him and gulped slightly. If Evie had known this bit of info, she'd meddle in his life until her's was over.

 _ **Jane: Meet me in the dining hall after class. I need to show you something.**_

#$%^&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$#$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$#$%^^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^^%$#$%^^

The bell finally rang and Carlos quickly gathered his things. The others noticed his sudden rush, and questioned him immediately.

"What are you so jumpy for, man?" said the son of Jafar. Carlos looked up to see his friends gazing at him intensely and straightened himself to give an answer.

"N-Nothing! I'm not jumpy. Why would you think that? I'm just uh… gonna see if they left any extra food in the cafeteria! Yep that's all!" Mal continued to stared at him, not believing a single word. Carlos's eyes darted to Evie for a second and gave her a pleading gaze.

 _I promise I'll spill everything later!_

It was now Evie's turn to roll her eyes at the boy, but decided to help him out.

 _Oh you better spill._

"Come on you guys, Carlos will catch up with us later." Evie said, putting her arms around both Jay and Mal. The purple haired girl groaned lightly.

"Ugh, fine. Just don't be late getting back. We have things to discuss." she said, looking back at Carlos. He nodded quickly and darted off towards his destination.

Jane was startled quite a bit when a certain blonde boy came crashing through the double doors to the dining hall.

 _I didn't think he was actually gonna show…_ she thought, awkwardly.

"C-Carlos! You're here! I-I mean, I'm glad you came." she said, gazing everywhere, except Carlos. He couldn't help but smile at her shyness.

"Well, yeah it sounded urgent. So what did you need to show me?" he said, politely. The brunette pulled herself together and ushered Carlos to follow her. They walked through the halls, again in silence. But this time around it wasn't as awkward. It was moments before they entered another set of doors when Jane decided to make conversation.

"Have you seen the school library yet, Carlos?" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips. The blonde shook his head.

"No I haven't." He could've sworn her eyes sparkled for a second.

"Then you are in for a great surprise." Then, like the scene from the King and Queen's tale, Jane pushed open the doors to reveal a room at least 2 stories high filled with nothing but books of every possible category you could think of.

Except magical spellbooks of course.

Carlos couldn't help but marvel at the plethora of books arranged on more shelves than he could count. He was pulled out of his daze when he felt a gentle hand grab his arm. His eyes left the enormous amount of books to once again become lost in Jane's vibrant blue eyes. So lost that he almost didn't hear what she said to him.

"I'm glad you're impressed by all of these books but we haven't even gotten to your surprise yet!" she said, happily. It was a surprise meant for Carlos, but she couldn't help being excited herself. She was looking forward to his reaction almost more than Carlos was looking forward to his gift.

Carlos was almost dragged by a really happy Jane towards the very back of the library. They reached a doorless room that extended into a kind of a den area. It had lounge and bean bag chairs, tables, desks, one black board, and a tv monitor. There was also a simple door and next to it was what looked like a large window to a concession stand. The blonde raise a single brow towards his supposed guide and she had to stifle a giggle at his expression. Jane then dug through her pocket and pulled out a small gold key.

"Are you ready to see your surprise?" she said, opening the single door. Before Carlos could respond, he was astonished yet again at the sight of something new. Along the walls were shelves filled with everything you would need for school. Paper, pencils, pens, markers, all of it was here and then some.

"This is our school supply store. This morning you said that you wanted to be more organized. And now you can do it, free of charge! So uh.. W-What do you think?" she said, shyness now returning to her. Carlos remained silent for a few moments, taking everything in.

"I almost forgot that I said that." he said, slight laughter in his voice.

"S-Sorry. I-If you want we can drop this whole thi-" Carlos turned to her quickly.

"Do you have any red binders?" he asked. The brunette looked around briefly before she saw a stack of them on a low shelf.

"Yep right here. But you're going to need more than a binder to be organized. Let's get you some dividers for all of your classes." The short girl briskly walked across the room to find said items.

"Which colors do you want. Pick four since you have four classes." Jane mentally facepalmed herself for stating the obvious.

"Well, I know I want red, blue and green. What do you think the last one should be, Jane?" The young girl looked confused for a moment but then pondered the question for a bit.

"H-How about… purple?" she said, quietly. She looked back to see him nod in approval.

 _I didn't just bring him here for this… I need to apologize. But how do I just bring that up out of the blue?_ She thought.

"Um, C-Carlos?"

"Yeah Jane what's up?" Carlos noticed she was quiet all of a sudden and was soon worried he had done something wrong.

"Hey are you o-"

"YES, I mean yes, yes I'm okay. I was just gonna say that… if you want you could do what I do and have four folders designated to separate your homework for each class?" she asked timidly.

"Uhh sure I gu-"

"OKAY! Great I'll go get them! Do the colors matter? I'm sure you'll be fine." Before Carlos could intervene, she was already off finding the folders she was so concerned about.

 _Why is she acting so strange all of a sudden?_ He thought.

"Okay so these are already pre punched so you can easily fit these inside your binder. Oh, you need paper! And pencils, erasers, highlighters so you can highlight important text during class and-" Carlos quickly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"JANE!" Said girl was shocked into silence from his sudden outburst. Jane couldn't help but to look at him, waiting to hear what he has to say. Carlos had taken a deep breath to calm himself before gazing into her blue eyes again.

"Jane… what is going on?" he asked, sincerely. He slowly loosened his grip on the girl but didn't let go in case she tried to get away from him like before. Jane sighed deeply, as she prepared her answer.

"Carlos… I just wanted to… apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to be so shocked when you told me you were from the Isle." The blonde boy broke his stare with her and focused on something else.

"I already told you that it was fine-" It was now Jane's turn to grab a hold of Carlos, as her small hands reached up to grip the collar of his jacket.

"But it's NOT fine! That's what I've been trying to tell you. I shouldn't have reacted that way." she said, blushing at how close she had put herself to Carlos. Jane quickly let go of his jacket and turned around to hide her heated face. Carlos ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair and sighed once again.

"Look Jane… You don't have to nice to me okay? Or do you want people to know that you hang out with a VK?" Jane groaned loudly at this and spun back around to face him.

"I don't care about all that, Carlos! I honestly, truly don't!" she knew her face was probably as red as a tomato but she continued anyways.

"The point is I want to hang out with you more… because if someone is willing to talk to 'Plain Jane' and not feel embarrassed," she took another deep breath.

"Then I figured that they're probably the most decent person in this entire school. " she finished, now looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Carlos was at a lost for words. This was probably the first real compliment he had ever received in a long time. And it had nothing to do with his villainous mother.

 _Or being evil in general…_

"...'Plain Jane'... who's that?" The blue eyed girl stared at him in disbelief. Before she could interject, he continued.

"The only Jane I know is a helpful girl who's super organized and has pretty blue eyes." he said, flashing a goofy smile. Jane couldn't help but smile and laugh at this.

"What do you say we wrap this up and I can walk you back to your dorm?" Jane gave him a thoughtful look.

"Well… let me just grab you a few more things and then we can head out. Okay?"

Call it strange, but even though they had just met, there was most definitely a bond between them. Not necessarily romantic. But you can feel it too, can't you?

Instead of walking all the way to her dorm like he said, he only walked her halfway. He had received a text from Evie saying that he needed to hurry up or they would all come looking for him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't walk you to your dorm, Jane" She blushed a bit but smiled nonetheless.

"T-That's okay! It's about time we get some rest anyway. We both had a pretty long day." she said.

"Well, have a good night Jane. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. I mean we do have first period together." she said, feeling a little bolder than earlier today. They finally went their separate ways, occasionally stealing glances at one another until they disappeared to their rooms.

! #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$##$%^^%$#$%^%$# #$%$##$%^%$##$%^%$#

"Well it's about time. What took you so long?" said an irritated Mal. Carlos gulped nervously and knew he would have to give them an explanation.

That didn't mean it had to be that very moment, though.

"I'm sorry for coming back late but I'm here now, okay?" he said, throwing his now very neat binder on the small table in his room. The young witch scoffed at him but decided to let it go for now.

"Alright, we got bigger things to worry about. Like finding the wand. If things go well then we can ditch this lame preppy school." Mal said, a wicked grin on her face. Carlos glanced at Evie only to see the same expression he was wearing: Slight uncertainty. Jay held what looked like a cold expression, but deep in his eyes there was a small glimmer of doubt as well. The only person who seemed sure of this plan was Mal.

 _If we don't this… our parents are gonna be really mad. But Maleficent? That lady is downright terrifying._ He shivered at the thought and prayed there was a way out of this.

"Alright guys, you know the plan. Get in to the museum, grab the wand, and get out." The purple haired girl grabbed her trusty spellbook and Evie used her mirror as a compass. All of them were moving at a somewhat fast pace as they were exiting the school were just on the outskirts of the school when their slight jog slowed to a brisk walk. Evie lead the group with her mirror with Mal and Jay right on her heels and Carlos taking up the rear.

 _Why did it have to be us? Do we have to steal the wand? Even while trapped on the Isle, our parents still find ways to torment us…_ Carlos thought.

His mind had began to wander and ended up revolving around Jane and her brilliant blue eyes. His mouth curled into a small smile when he thought about how shy she was. But what really caught his attention was when she said she didn't care about him being from the Isle. For some reason, that took a considerable amount of weight off his shoulders. It wasn't his fault he was from the Isle or that he was a VK. It was none of their faults. And they had no choice but to pay for their parents' mistakes.

"Carlos! Hurry it up already!" came a whispered shout. The blonde boy looked up to see them already inside the museum with the only guard 'asleep' on the base of the statue. He quickened his pace to keep up with his friends. He wanted to get this over with too.

A tiny part of him, however, kind of wanted the mission to fail… just so he could go to school tomorrow, run into Jane, and get lost in her blue eyes again.

 _A guy can wish right?_

! #$%^&^%$# #$%^&&^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$

Jane was laying in bed, eyes glued to the ceiling as she was lost in thought. She made a friend today. A real friend! And it was none other than someone who wasn't even from Auradon. Can you believe that? _(A/N: Of course you can, you read it five pages ago)_

She had also never been so open with someone before. It's not that they shared any personal information, but she had to clarify where she stood with him. And she wanted to be his friend despite where he comes from and who his parents are.

 _Would I end up befriending the other VKs too? Well if they're as nice as Carlos then what's the harm?_ She thought, curiously.

Anyhow, her day was actually eventful and she wanted to experience more of this. It had been so long since she hung out with anyone who wasn't her mother. And for the first time since she first came to this school… being 'plain' actually brought her an opportunity.

#$%^&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^%$#$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%%$# #$%^^%

 _ **A/N: Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review please! Love you guys, Byeee Violetteblood out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Aaaaaand we're back with another one people! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the second chapter to show how generous I am. Well enough of me talking, enjoy the story and review!**_

#$%^%$##$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$##$%^^%$# #$%^^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$#3$%

 **Chapter 2: More to a Villain**

Either miracles exist or dreams really do come true. Carlos was beyond glad that their mission failed last night. A chill had worked its way down his spine at the thought of his mother learning this information, however.

 _Yep she might kill me and turn me into a purse._

He checked the time and scrambled to his feet so he could make it to his first period class. He knew Jane would be there earlier than everyone else. Before he even walked in, he could see her going over her work. But something was different this time. Her face was fixed with concentration, and it looked as though she was slightly irritated as well. Carlos casually strolled in and sent her a smile to lighten her mood.

And boy did it work.

The moment their eyes met, it was like Jane forgot whatever she was frustrated about and sent him a smile back.

"M-Morning, Carlos. How are you?" she asked, politely. Carlos took his normal seat beside her.

"I should be asking you that. Are you okay, Jane." he said, looking over her shoulder. She appeared to be scribbling in a colorful and highly decorated pocket calendar.

"I'm okay. It's just that Audrey made me the planner of her Beginning of School Year Party. And before you ask, yes she invented it." she said, with slight sarcasm. Carlos gazed at her with confused eyes.

"It might just be me, but I get the feeling you don't want to do this. Couldn't you have just said no?" he asked.

"I wish it was that easy. Audrey, and practically the whole school, knows the I like to be organized. I mean I scheduled a date in my agenda to go out and purchase more agendas." she said, smiling again.

"Audrey may be a princess but she can't control you or anyone. Maybe it would be different if she was your mom." he said, laughing. Jane couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"But it's common knowledge to know the kind of influence she has on the students here. She could make your life miserable if she wanted to. It's bad enough people think I'm plain." Before Carlos could reply, the first bell finally sounded and the crowd of students piled in once again.

"Everyone take your seats and pass all homework to the front of the class please!" About half the class groaned at the sudden announcement but proceeded to do as the teacher said. Jane already had her homework turned in, and turned to see Carlos had passed his to the front as well. She also happen to notice his organized red binder at the ready as well. Carlos looked up to lock eyes with her and gave her subtle wink. Jane gasped softly and returned her gaze to the teacher, struggling to hide to blush crawling up to her cheeks. Everyone's attention was grabbed when the teacher loudly tapped a ruler on the blackboard.

"Listen up everyone! The textbooks have been prepared to be issued today so when I check the attendance I will call your name and you will come up to receive your book."

Jane was peacefully completing the class assignment when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to find Carlos with a finger pressed to his lips. He pointed downwards and her eyes fell to the floor to see a paper ball next to his foot. Carlos looked up once more to make sure the teacher was distracted, then gently kicked the paper ball over to Jane. She looked at him curiously, before she leaned down to pick it up. It was a note of course.

 _Carlos: I was gonna ask you what's so bad about being plain?_

Her eyes widened at the question and she looked over to see that he held a serious gaze. She hesitated for a few moments before she wrote a reply.

 _Jane: In this school… looks are everything…_

She crumpled the paper back up as quietly as possible and kicked it back over to Carlos. It wasn't long before the note came back to her.

 _Carlos: Wait, you wanna be like the other girls here? Always so extra with the clothes and the hair, and pile tons of makeup on your face?_

Jane sighed softly at the question. She was about to reply when she was called up to go and receive her textbook. It was then she decided that maybe it was too soon to go into detail about herself, so she changed the subject.

 _Jane: Have you been given a locker yet? We'll be receiving books from all of our classes today._

Instead of kicking it this time, she gently tossed it into his lap. Carlos was definitely startled, but read the note anyways. Jane caught him rolling his eyes and was prepared to catch the note when he threw it back.

 _Carlos: No not yet. I was gonna do that after lunch. But don't think I didn't notice you change the subject._

It was then that the teacher was about to begin his lesson for today. Jane decided to bring the conversation to a close until later.

 _Jane: We can talk at lunch okay? And after I'll take you to the office so you can get your locker._

Carlos read it quickly and gave her a nod.

Throughout the class, Carlos asked majority of the questions and was genuinely interested in the subject of Physical Science. Jane couldn't help but blush at his antics and his desire to learn. He had answered around half of the questions in class and got them all correct. Carlos snuck a few glances at Jane and saw her smiling with her bright rosy cheeks. It was a look that said she was proud.

Towards the end of class, the homework assignment was passed back; both Carlos and Jane simultaneously place their homework in their designated folders. They saw each other's actions and both chuckled lightly. When the bell sounded, it seemed as though the students ran out of the classroom, leaving behind Jane and Carlos.

They walked together to the second floor in a comfortable silence until it was time for them to go their separate ways. Jane turned to Carlos before he stepped away.

"So uh… see you at lunch then?" she asked, her shyness creeping back in. The blonde nodded his head.

"Yep… and we'll continue what we were talking about right?" She gulped nervously but nodded her head anyways. On that note, they both headed to their next class.

#$%^&*&^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$##$%^^%$# #$%^^%$# #$%^%$# #

 _Of course Mrs. Pots would make us write a report in the beginning of the year. Like I don't already have enough to worry about… like finding out what Audrey might do if I don't finish the preparations for her dumb party._

"Hey Jane, wait up!" The short brunette turned halfway to see a semi jogging Carlos catching up with her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind." she said, giving a small smile.

"Let me guess: Audrey?" Jane stared at him wide eyed.

"Is it that obvious?" He nodded.

"Don't worry about Her Self-absorbedness or her lame party. Tell you what, why don't you join me and my friends for lunch?" Jane slowed her walk a bit, causing Carlos to do the same.

"R-Really? I-I don't know… I-I'm sure they're all great, b-but-" Carlos turned her to face him, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Hey it's okay. We can try some other time." he said, grinning slightly. The young fairy goddaughter stared at him in thought before she spoke again.

"W-Well I… don't think it would hurt to meet them... at least once."

 _If they're nice like Carlos then we could all be friends._

"Yes! I promise you'll like them!" He ushered Jane to retrieve her tray of food before him and lead her outside to where his friends were located. They were all sitting at the base of a decent sized tree that was positioned close by the school but also farway enough to not be overheard. The closer they approached the other VKs the more anxious Jane became and was beginning to have second thoughts. But when she looked over to Carlos, he looked so happy and part of her didn't want to ruin that for him.

"Hey guys, you remember Jane right? Fairy Godmother's daughter. Jane this is Evie, Jay and Mal." She waved awkwardly.

"H-Hi, I-I'm Jane. Wait he just said that...sorry." Mal begun to snicker a bit before she was roughly elbowed by Evie. The blue haired princess made the decision to speak next.

"Why hello, Jane! I love your hair, it's so you!" she said, making conversation. Jane brightened up in response to her compliment.

"Thank you, and it's really nice to meet you Evie. I like your hair as well." The princess flicked her hair behind her as thanks. Jane then turned her attention towards Jay. Without a doubt he was good looking and athletic, but she could tell he was full of arrogance. He caught her eyes and it caused her to look away. Carlos saw this and wanted to break the tension.

"A-Anyways, Jane and I get along pretty well and I thought she could meet you guys too. She's really cool and really organized. She even helped me!" he said, excitingly. The brunette couldn't help but blush at his words but also looked up to see their reaction. Evie was still looking mostly happy while Jay wore a very bored expression. Mal on the other hand had a thoughtful expression and her eyes held a sliver of… well rottenness.

Everyone looked somewhat frightened at her sudden appearance while Jane remained confused. Mal caught everyone's glances and corrected herself.

"Good work… on making a new friend silly!" she said, with a forced laugh. The gang let out a sigh of relief. As much as Jane wanted to get to know them, she was now uncomfortable.

"C-Carlos, I hate to just take off but I… need to check on my mother for a short minute." He simply nodded and let her go, watching her leave until she entered the building. He turned back around to find an amused looking Mal.

"What are you laughing at." he said, a slight chill to his voice. Mal was about to reply, when Evie suddenly talked over her.

"Guys now is not the time. Mal you almost blew our cover. And Carlos… I'm sorry but if our original plan doesn't go through then we might have to use Ja-"

"No! No way! She's literally the first friend I've made and you guys already wanna use her!" he whisper shouted, realizing that there are other students outside. Jay finally spoke up.

"Just face it man, we didn't come here to make friends. We're VKs remember? They're different from us." Carlos paced back and forth for a moment.

"Look just… If I do everything in my power to make sure the original plan goes right, will you promise me you'll leave Jane alone?" Carlos asked, his eyes pleading with Mal since she was the mastermind. She stared at Carlos long and hard and didn't back down. Finally, she lowered her gaze.

"Alright fine. You have my word. I won't use Jane." Carlos sighed softly. He sent his gaze towards Evie briefly before he faced the building.

"I'm gonna go see if Jane is alright after receiving your oh so warm welcome." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Evie promptly stood as well.

"I'm coming too. Plus I need to use the little girl's room." Before Carlos could object, she already linked arms with him and dragged him along. Mal and Jay looked at one another and shrugged, deciding to let it go for now.

#$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^&^%$# #%

"Alright now that we're alone, you're telling me everything!" The blue haired princess couldn't hold in her excitement as Carlos was finally about to let her in on what he knew. The blonde chuckled lightly at her actions but continued anyways.

"Well, for starters, she so nice and polite. She genuinely likes to help people and she really does care about this school. Just not the people in it… other than her mom of course."

"And you!" she said suddenly. Carlos rolled his eyes in a friendly manner.

"Anyways, I feel like people take advantage of her kindness. Earlier today I tried to get her to tell me why she wants to fit in with the people here. But she kept changing the subject on me." Evie put a slender hand to her chin, in thought.

"You two kind of just met so give it some time. And if you'd like, I could have some girl talk with her and let you know what she says?" Carlos thought about that idea. Before he could give his answer he caught Jane down the hall talking to someone.

"Hey Jane! Wait up!" He pulled Evie along to catch up with Jane and this mystery person. As they neared them. they realized it was their least favorite person in the whole school.

"Well well… guess the rumors really were true. I'm very disappointed in you Jane." said the pompous daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Jane had her eyes glued to the floor. Audrey saw this moment as an opportunity to humiliate the VKs and man did she take it.

"I know you didn't have any friends, but to go so far as to start befriending the VKs? That's new low for you, Jane" Carlos had finally stepped in.

"Don't listen to her, Jane. Come on let's just go to the office so we can get our lockers." Carlos gently placed a hand on her forearm and gave her a light squeeze. He looked into her blue eyes again. But instead of a vibrant blue her eyes changed to a stormy blue-grey, and her face was laced with worry. Out of nowhere, Audrey stepped in and placed both her hands upon Jane's shoulders.

"Honestly Jane, you shouldn't be anywhere near these delinquents. I mean, do you really want your reputation to become worse than it already is?" Carlos stood beside her.

"With us you wouldn't have to care about something like tha-" Audrey cut him off, and regained Jane's attention.

"You still have yet to complete the preparations for my party this weekend. And if you do a good job… I could even invite you. Think about it…" Carlos's hands started to shake with anger as he saw this _serpent_ toying with Jane's emotions. Oh yes, Carlos knew a poisonous snake when he saw one.

This one just happens to have royal blood.

Jane caught his gaze again and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. But she blinked them away.

"I-If you go down that hallway… t-the main office will be on the right. I promise you won't miss it." Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But… Jane." A triumphant smirk adorned Audrey's face.

"Come along Jane. You have work to do." The princess walked off, flipping her hair in the process. The shy girl didn't look at either Carlos or Evie. She couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry…" Without another word, she took off after the self-absorbed princess.

 _I'm… so sorry… Carlos_

Carlos stared after their forms until they turned around the corner out of his view. He stood there saying nothing and didn't move when Evie grabbed his arm.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Carlos replied flatly.

"Do dogs like belly rubs?" Evie pouted at his sarcasm but understood how he felt.

"Well Mal is most likely in our room. She's not much of school activity kind of girl." Carlos laughed drly.

"Let's head to me and Jay's room. He should still be at practice." The blue haired girl nodded.

"But wait, lunch is almost over. We'll have to head to class soon." Carlos said as headed towards his room. Evie merely shrugged.

"Something like this can't wait." The blonde looked at her for a moment before he agreed with her.

#$%^&&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$# #$%^&^$# #$%^&%$##$%^^%$#

As soon as Carlos opened his room door, Dude hopped off his bed and ran to his feet, almost tripping him.

"Alright, alright! Down boy!" he said, laughing loudly. He scooped the dog up and sat on his bed. He gestured for Evie to have a seat next to him and she did so without question.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him. Carlos sighed heavily, and answered her question.

"Honestly I don't know Evie. I really thought all the bad guys were locked away on the Isle. I can't believe she baited Jane like that." Evie chuckled darkly in response.

"Almost makes you think she's really a VK. I promise the next time I run into Jane I'll talk to her, okay?" Carlos nodded gratefully. He then noticed there was something off about his friend.

"Evie are you alright?" It was now her turn to sigh.

"You can tell?" she asked, softly.

"You've been twirling your hair more often than usual. What's wrong?" He urged for her to say what was on her mind. His fashionable friend took a deep breath.

"Promise not to tell Mal?" He nodded his promise. Evie jumped from her spot on the bed to lock his room door then sat back down again. She spoke slowly.

"Carlos… do you think… we could have a life here?" The blonde looked at his friend in awe. Evie was afraid to continue, but if she didn't they'd be sitting in silence all day.

"Please say something…" she commented quietly.

"...I'm glad one of us brought it up." he said, laughing slightly. Evie wore a shocked expression as well and it was only fair that Carlos added on to his perspective.

"I mean… the thought has definitely crossed my mind. They have great food here. Working bathrooms. Warm beds. A legit education. And my favorite: no evil parents." Evie laughed loudly at that. She completely felt the same way.

"But at the same time… I don't feel truly safe from them. No matter how far we go or hard we try to forget that life, they will always be there… tormenting us." Before Carlos said anymore, Evie pulled him into a fierce hug. The boy was confused at first until he felt her body shake with silent sobs. He hugged her back equally as strong, and rubbed her hair until she calmed down.

This was something that Evie and Carlos had. From when they were very young, they both knew they would have to be there for each other the most. Especially when it was obvious they weren't as devious as Mal or stealthy as Jay.

Evie had finally settled down and took out a little tissue to dab her eyes with so she wouldn't completely smear her makeup. She took out her small mirror and did a little touch up until she was satisfied.

"Evie… can't we just start over… without being in the shadows of our parents?" The blue haired girl smiled softly at her long time friend.

 _If only it were that easy…_

! #$%^&^%$##$%^&%$#$%^&^%$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^%$#$%^%$#$%$# #$%^%$#$

 _ **A/N: Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is gonna be a little fluffier than usual and have a ton of 'girl talk' in it. P.S. this was a slight insight to which characters the next chapter will be about. Anyways let me know what you guys think! Love yallll! Violetteblood out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: How's it going everyone? A little disclaimer about me: Because I have had a sudden increase in leisure time for myself, I have decided that I'm going to update this story every Saturday/Sunday. If it just so happens that it takes me more than a week to update this story, then that either means I have turned my attention towards one of my other stories or an event has occurred in my personal life that will hinder me from writing often.**_

 _ **I also want to give a little shoutout to my first set of reviews written by Babygirllena17, linares, StoryWriting1414 and Roxanne Martinez! YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

 _ **Alright, enough chit chat. On with the story! Enjoy!**_

#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^^%$# #$%^&^

 **Chapter 3: Right Heart, Wrong Mind**

 _Jane's been avoiding us all day today. Or rather she's been avoiding Carlos._

Carlos had been more depressed than usual all day today. He didn't even bring Dude with him to his classes. He had ordered the dog to stay put in his room until later. It was finally fourth period which was their Remedial Goodness Class, and they had to write three paragraphs about what they felt it meant to be a good person.

Today, Evie had Carlos sit next to her instead of Mal with the intention of discussing Jane. The young witch thought this was a bit odd but had let it go, assuming Carlos was falling behind in the class. The more times she looked over to see her friends whispering about some random topic, she was beginning to feel… something foreign. Like she wanted to know why they were acting so secretive.

 _What are they talking about? Is there something I don't know? Evie and I are best friends, so why isn't she talking to me?_ She thought, angrily.

Mal's thoughts were running wild, and she clenched her fists as a way to suppress the urge to let her magic loose. Jay saw this and tapped her roughly. He sent her a look that said 'what is it?' and made sure Fairy Godmother didn't notice anything. Mal simply shook her head and focused her attention back on the assignment. She took one more glance over at Evie before she decided that she needed some air.

Immediately.

"Ms. Fairy Godmother, may I please use the restroom?" she said, using the sweetest voice she could muster. The kind woman nodded and Mal was out in a flash.

The young witch wandered the halls thinking about how much closer Evie and Carlos seemed to become. She felt a bubbling inside of her when she thought about them.

 _Could I be… jealous..?_

She didn't have time to answer her own question when she spotted Jane a good distance away from her. The brunette had yet to notice her, so Mal took this as an opportunity to observe from afar. After a few minutes she saw Jane enter the restroom.

How convenient…

 _I told Carlos I wouldn't use her, but… she's practically the key for us to prove to our parents that we're wicked. And Ben may be cute but he's not as gullible as I want him to be._

Mal suddenly shook her head and made a gagging motion after those thoughts entered her mind. She knew there wasn't much time for her to consider her options, so she entered the bathroom and found Jane washing her hands. Fairy Godmother's daughter jumped at the sight of her, not quite sure what to do.

"Hey, Jane right? Haven't seen you all day, what's up?" Mal said, testing the waters a bit.

"O-Oh, uh yeah… I've just been… busy helping my mom and that kind of stuff."

 _There's no way I'd let Carlos see me after how I blew him off like that…_ she thought, sadly.

"Well, that's really sweet of you, Jane. Your mom is such an amazing woman. I mean, the things she did for Cinderella were just incredible! Waving her wand all over the place and all that. It's just super!" Mal knew it was now or never. Either reel her in, or lose this chance forever. Jane was still wearing a slightly surprised look, and had trouble saying anything.

"Have you ever held the wand Jane?" Mal said, reading her carefully. The brunette shook her head.

"N-No. My mom said that this is no longer a time for magic to be used…" Mal gave a heartbroken type of expression.

"Really? I mean that's the least she could do for not making you beautiful too, am I right?" Jane gasped slightly, but said nothing. It was then that Mal reached into the inside of her jacket and pulled out her spellbook. It was only a few moments before she found the spell she was looking for.

"Okay are you ready?" she asked Jane. The brunette gave Mal a confused stare. The young witch took that as her answer and proceeded with her magic.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair!" With the wag of Mal's finger, Jane's hair transformed from its short blunt cut to hair that was slightly longer, in a half up pony tail and full of large barrel curls. Fairy Godmother's daughter turned around slowly to look in the mirror.

 _I-I'm… pretty… I am really am pretty! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod.._

"That should do the trick! Just think of this as a little favor from me to you, okay?" Mal didn't wait for a reply and skipped back to her Goodness class.

! #$%^&&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$#$%^%$# #$%^%$#$%^%$#$%^^%$#

Mal had snuck into the classroom unnoticed, and carried on as if she'd been there the whole time. Evie caught her eye and sent her a look that said 'Where were you?'. Mal had simply shrugged and counted down the minutes for class to be over.

After school, the VKs were all walking together towards the dorms until Evie had suddenly stopped.

"I just remembered that I needed to ask Doug something… about an assignment. Catch up with you later!" she said, dashing in the other direction. It wasn't long before the princess managed to find Dopey's son. He was currently giving a tour to a group of soon to be students. Evie slowly walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, I need to find Jane's room. I promised Carlos I would try to talk to her today." she said in a semi hushed voice. Doug brought his short speech about the school's history to a close in order to attend to her.

"If I tell you, will you meet me in the courtyard later?" Evie gave him a look of slight shock but then sent him a sweet smile.

"You and I both know I would have met you there anyway." Doug gestured for Evie to stand off to the side, out of sight from their peers. He quickly wrapped up his tour and sent the group of potential students in the direction of the courtyard outside of the cafeteria.

"Okay, Jane shares a room with Lonnie in the West Wing, four doors down from Audrey's room. And before you ask, Audrey's room has a giant picture of a rose on her door." The blue haired girl nodded happily and was about to walk off before Doug grabbed her by the wrist and urged her towards him.

"Ahem, I think you're forgetting something…" Evie smiled knowingly, and gave him a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Doug." she said, kissing him on the cheek. She broke away before anyone could see them and headed towards her destination. She walked with a skip to her step, thinking of all of the sweet moments she has had with Doug. The most they've done is kiss each other on the cheek, but it was enough for her. She was happy that he was a modest person because that meant they could take their time and go slow. Evie inwardly squealed at the way he pulled her to him. She liked that he was becoming bolder with her. It was little moments like these that she really wanted to cherish.

After all, it's not everyday you that secretly date the son of your mother's archnemesis.

! #$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$# #$%^%$##$%^%$##$%^^%$#$%^%$##$%^%$##

"Jane? Are you here? I just wanted to talk with you." Evie said, knocking on her door. After a few minutes, she heard movement on the other side. The door came swinging open show a slightly panicked looking Jane.

"Hey Ja-ANE… what… your hair is…" Jane quickly pulled her inside of her room and shut the door behind her.

"I know… Mal put a spell on it." Evie couldn't help but roll her eyes, for she had a feeling this was going to happen.

 _Really, Mal? Was it that hard to keep your word?_

"Look Jane… I won't lie, it looks really nice on you. And you seem to be happy. But hear me out for a second." The princess grabbed Jane's hand and led her to one of the beds to sit on.

"I think it's best that you… stay clear of Mal and probably Jay for a while." Jane's expression quickly switched from curious to confused.

"But why? All Mal did was help me." she asked, shrugging her shoulders. Evie sighed deeply.

"Let's just say they're both trying to achieve a goal of theirs. And are willing to do it through any means necessary."

"I'm sorry, I still don't follow." Jane said. Evie started twirling a lock of her dark blue hair, as she thought of way to explain it for her.

"Jane answer me honestly," She waited until the girl nodded.

"Did you ask Mal to do this for you? And if you did, did she want anything in return from you?" The brunette thought very carefully and recalled the situation between her and Mal.

"Well… I mean I would have… but she offered and-"

"So you didn't ask her?" Evie said, summing it up for her. Jane shook her head.

"Jane… I originally came here to talk to you about Carlos." The daughter of Fairy Godmother gasped slightly, and couldn't help but blush at the mention of him.

"W-What a-about C-Carlos?" Evie smiled at her shyness and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Relax, it's nothing bad. Only that he's been completely depressed all day today. I think you should talk to him." Jane's eyes reflected complete disagreement.

"N-No way! There's no way he would speak to me after what happened." It was Evie's turn to shake her head.

"He doesn't blame you for what happened, Jane. But avoiding him AND me doesn't make the situation any better." The brunette sighed softly and involuntarily ran her hand through her new hair.

"Well, thankfully everything's okay. I do miss talking to him." she said, her voice full of laughter. Evie gave a half-smile.

 _And he misses talking to you…_

"Well… I think that covers everything I needed to say.." The blue haired girl rose from her position on the bed and headed towards the door. Her hand barely gripped the doorknob, when she turned back to look at Jane.

"One more thing before I go. Jane, if you think having a different hairstyle will save you from Audrey's wrath then you're highly mistaken." The brunette shifted uncomfortably at this.

"It's not right that Audrey pushes you around and makes you feel like a nobody. It's never right when someone thinks it's okay to take advantage of your kindness." Evie said, thinking of a certain friend of hers.

"But the only reason this happens is because you let it happen, Jane." The brunette suddenly found it hard to look Evie in the eye.

Because deep down she knew she was right.

"B-But… if I go back to the way I was then-"

"You would be embracing who you are. If you have to change yourself in order to make friends, then those people aren't your real friends, Jane." Evie stepped closer to Jane and spoke in a somewhat hushed tone.

"Carlos didn't care about what you looked like, did he?" Jane bit her lip in a nervous manner and said a quiet 'no'. Evie paced back to the door again.

"I know you might be scared Jane. Standing up for yourself is not easy. Carlos isn't very strong or fast, but despite that, he stood up for you. He was brave on _your_ behalf. So if you can't be brave for yourself… at least be brave for him." she said, shutting the door behind her.

 _And now to find Mal._

! #$%^&&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^^%$##$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^#

Evie has searched every possible place where she might find Mal but was out of luck. She found herself walking outside to the courtyard. A distance away, she spotted Doug studying at one of the nearby benches. Since she wasn't successful in finding Mal, she thought this was good a time as ever to spend time with him.

Doug had just finished reading two chapters ahead of the required reading for their chemistry class in case there happened to be a pop quiz tomorrow. He was completely caught by surprised when two hands cupped his eyes, forcing him to see only darkness.

"Guess who?" Evie said, a hint of seduction in her voice. She uncovered his eyes and sat beside him. Doug attempted to give her a stern look, but failed miserably when he broke out into a smile.

 _She's just so darn cute._ He thought.

"Careful, ba-Evie. Unless you want us to get found out?" he said, catching himself. The blue haired girl nodded reluctantly.

"You're right. I don't like it, but you're right." He held her hand under the bench.

"I don't like it either, but we have to play the waiting game. How about some good news to lift your spirits?" Evie chuckled slightly but agreed.

"So earlier, when I stayed after class to clean the board, I just so happened to see your graded test from today." Her eyes brightened at this.

"Seriously?! And what? What did I get?!"

"Drumroll please," At that moment, Evie repeatedly tapped her hands upon the bench.

"You… got a B+." Evie was about to squeal when she realized they were in fact surrounded by many other students.

"I bet that I'll ace that test next time around." Doug began to play with a lock of her soft blue hair.

"I'm positive that you will ba-Evie… I'm working on that." His girlfriend smiled sweetly at him.

"Well soon enough, you won't have to."

Before Evie and Doug could discuss anything else, everyone's favorite purple haired villain kid came crashing in.

"Evie! I've been looking all over for you! I need your help. This is an emergency!" Mal said, frantically. She didn't give Evie time to talk as she grabbed the young princess's arm and dragged her along. A short time later, they were now standing in their dormroom.

"Okay Mal, what is this big emergency?" Said girl paced back and forth for a bit before deciding to come right out and say it.

"It's Ben. He broke up with Audrey." Evie's jaw dropped.

"And?" she urged Mal to continue.

"... He… asked me out… on a date." The blue haired girl grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her to sit on the bed.

"Ohmygod! So him and Audrey are done for real?! AND he asked YOU out?! What did you say? You said yes right?" Evie blurted out all at once. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes a bit.

"Well of course I said yes, Evie. How else am I supposed to get close to the wand?" At the mention of the wand, Evie's smile disappeared.

"Look, Mal. I get that you're concerned about getting the wand, but can't you just enjoy this moment please? Ben really does like you. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you every time he checks up on us during the day?" She looked at Mal carefully to notice any changes in her expression.

But this girl was made of stone.

"The only thing I'll admit is that he's cute. Nothing more. Now will you stop questioning me and help me pick out something to wear?" Evie's mood began to brighten at the mention of a makeover. She temporarily forgot her anger with Mal as she dug through one of her drawers to find the item she was looking for.

"Here. I made this in case you were ever gonna go on a date." she said, tossing a simple purple dress to the arms of her friend. Mal looked over the dress with slight disgust, but alas it the only nice thing that was now in her possession. She changed into the dress and threw her trusty purple jacket over it. Evie ran over to her tote bag and pulled out what looked like a bunsen burner and an amateur cordless curling wand. Mal let her curiosity get the best of her.

"Seriously how did you bring so many things with you?" she asked.

"Bottomless pit purse, courtesy of my mother." Evie replied, twirling a lock of hair. While they waited for the hair tool to heat up, Evie went ahead and started her makeup.

"Mal… can we talk about something? Like seriously?" she asked, whilst applying a light eyeshadow. The purple haired girl shrugged.

"Sure I guess..?" she said, now free to open her eyes. Evie sighed before continuing.

"Why did you spell Jane's hair? And don't play dumb. I went to see her today and she told me." Mal couldn't deny that, so she didn't.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I was just doing her a favor, and she liked it. No harm done." Evie stood from her spot on the bed.

"Um a lot of harm was done Mal. First of all, you didn't keep your word about leaving Jane out of this. How do you think Carlos is gonna feel? Secondly, you basically just walked all over Jane's self esteem." Mal stood at this as well.

"Okay, you're right. I went back on my word and Carlos has every right to be mad at me. But at the same time it's kind of your fault for trusting a VK to keep a promise." the young witch said, nonchalantly. Evie gave her a disapproving glare.

"But he didn't ask you as a VK, Mal! He asked you as a friend. And you completely disregarded that."

"And I didn't walk all over Jane's self esteem. I'm pretty sure I have nothing to do with her self esteem." Evie stepped closer to Mal.

"It's because of you that Jane feels like she's not beautiful for just being who she is!" It was now Mal's turn to get upset.

"Why are you so worried about what's happening with Jane and Carlos all of a sudden? I thought we were best friends, Evie. I thought we told each other everything. But I guess I was wrong." Evie had suddenly grew quiet.

"I-It's not like that Mal. Carlos and I… are just trying to work through some things right now." Mal was now confused.

"Work through what? We just get the wand and get out, end of story-"

"IT'S NOT AS SIMPLE AS THAT MAL!" This outburst had silenced Mal, and she stared at her friend with medium shock. Neither of the girls said anything, and both jumped at the sound of a loud knocking on the door.

"That should be Ben." Evie said, walking towards the curling wand. It reached a hot enough temperature for her to curl a few pieces of hair in the front of Mal's face. She went over a few more areas to apply finishing touches before she sent Mal towards the door. They opened it to reveal a casually dressed Ben with a biker helmet in hand.

"Have fun on your date. Maybe you'll enjoy yourself." Evie said, flatly.

 _And see why Carlos and I can't leave…_

"We'll talk later." Mal said, a trace of hope in her voice. The princess nodded slightly.

"Yeah, sure." And with that, the beast and the witch were off to enjoy their afternoon together.

! #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^

Ben had taken Maleficent's daughter to a secluded area just outside of school grounds. It was a beautiful stone gazebo with large with pillars covered in vines and flowers. The gazebo was also surrounded by a gleaming lake. The prince looked at Mal to see her reaction but only found her looking worried and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you alright, Mal? Did something happen between you and Evie?" asked a worried Ben.

"Honestly, I don't even know. This place… it's changing us. She's not the same anymore." she said, sadly. The prince hummed in thought.

"By the same, do you mean evil?" Mal gave him a look but didn't deny his assumption.

"Hmph… maybe… but that doesn't explain why she and Carlos have gotten so close all of a sudden. Evie is my best friend."

"Isn't Carlos your friend too?" Mal rolled her eyes.

"Of course he is, but I can't you know… have girl talk with him." Ben chuckled at how quiet she became with the mention of 'girl talk'. Definitely something he'll have to remember about her.

"Well just because he isn't as close to you as Evie is, that doesn't mean he doesn't matter. I think instead of getting upset, you should consider thinking that may Carlos is going through something only Evie understands." he said, moving a strand of hair out of her face. Mal looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Ben… why did you break up with Audrey anyway? I mean she was only the happiest princess alive dating the most handsome prince alive." she asked, stuffing a jelly donut into her mouth.

"So you think I'm handsome?" The question nearly made the young witch choke.

"Don't avoid the question!" Ben sat back and thought carefully.

"Audrey and I had been friends for a long time. Then one day she grabbed my arm and announced to both of our families that we were dating. This was during our freshman year here. At the time, she was undergoing a ton of pressure from her mother and grandmother about finding a respectable man to marry one day. And I was the only guy she trusted." Mal swiped another donut.

"So you are as nice as people say." she retorted. Ben simply shrugged.

"But it all started going to her head. It was just suppose to be until she found someone more of her… uh-"

"Speed?" Mal replied, laughter present in her voice. Ben laughed along with her and leaned forward to wipe some jelly off of her lower lip. This action made the slightest hint of color crawl up to the apples of her cheeks. Mal soon found herself captivated by Ben's hazel brown eyes and deeply wondered why a guy like him could ever like a rotten girl like her.

And as if he read her mind, he answered her question.

"I know it probably feels strange for me to go out of my way to do this. But I really wanted to make an impression. I didn't want you to judge me for my crown, just like I didn't want to judge you for who your mother is." he explained wholeheartedly. The purple haired girl was at a lost for words and only responded by gazing into his eyes once more.

"Ben… I'm not who you think I am… I'm a villain kid. I don't belong here, none of us do." The soon to be king gave her a confused look and gently grasped her hand.

"Mal… you should know by now that I made this new law because you all deserve the chance to be whoever you want to be. We don't have to follow in our parents' footsteps. Haven't you ever thought that maybe you could be more than just a villain, or a shadow of your mother's memory?" Mal would be lying if she said she didn't think about it once.

 _But if we don't get that stupid wand, my mother will find away to wreak havoc on all of us… mostly me…_

"Hey… could we get out of here?" Before Ben could ask why, the young witch quickly rose from her spot on the ground and walked the trail back to wear his bike stood.

#$%^&^%$# #$%^^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^$#$%^&##$%^&^%$#$%^%$##$%

Mal stormed through the castle until she was standing in front of the door to the room she and Evie shared. She already sent Ben off, informing him that she needed to take care of something. Mal swung the door open to find, not only Evie, but their student advisor, Doug sitting with her on her bed. Papers were strewn everywhere so the girl could only assume they had been doing their homework together.

Moments of silence went by before Evie finally spoke.

"Could you give us a minute? I promise we'll finish this later." she asked, looking at Doug. The boy sighed but nodded and gathered his things. He didn't bother looking at Mal as he passed her and left the room, shutting the door behind him. It was now Mal and Evie.

The witch and the princess.

"Have fun on your date?" Evie asked, without much emotion. Mal walked across the room to sit beside her.

"Come on, you know that's not important. Evie… you're my best friend. And best friends tell each other everything. So… if I tell you everything that's been going on with me, do you promise to do the same?" The blue haired girl was shocked, but of course agreed with the terms. She then gestured for Mal to share her side of things.

Honestly Evie… I'm… scared. Not just scared. I'm _terrified_ of what my mother… of what all of our parents might do if we don't complete this mission." No doubt, Evie had a few comments about this, but thought it would be better to wait until the end.

"For once I've thought about doing something not evil and that scares me too. I had never felt this way before. Here in Auradon, everything we've ever learned is completely useless. What they think is fun, we think is boring. And what we think is fun, they think it's revolting. It's so… frustrating!" Evie couldn't help but laugh slightly at this. When she composed herself, Mal continued.

"And I hate to say it, but… I think I like Ben. I wanted to get him to hate me. To see the true rotten 'Mal' so he could leave me alone and stop pitying me because of who I was."

"And now..?" said and eager princess. It was now Mal's turn to laugh a bit.

"And after spending time with him… he made me realize that maybe the 'real me' was just a fake me… And that I tricked myself into thinking it was the real deal." With her speech now finished, Mal looked over to Evie, ready to hear any opinions she might have developed.

"Well, Mal… I just wanna say that I understand how you feel %100. But not being evil isn't a bad thing. Just because our parents wouldn't like it, doesn't mean we made a bad choice."

 _So Evie is on board with the whole 'you can be whoever you wanna be' boat too…_

"And not everything we learned on the Isle is useless here. We learned how to work as a team and watch each other's backs. That includes Jay and Carlos too." At the mention of Carlos, Mal looked at Evie with eyes full of remorse.

"That reminds me… I'm so sorry for what I did to Jane. I was just afraid we had lost the chance to get the wand. I didn't think Ben would want to date me all on his own." The blue haired princess sighed heavily.

"I don't blame you for what you did, but don't you think it would be better if you told that to Carlos himself?" Maleficent's daughter casted her eyes downward in slight shame. But Evie wasn't finished with her yet.

"And why would you think Ben or anyone wouldn't want to date you? Do you really think that lowly of yourself? VK or not, you're an amazing girl. You got this cool edgy style, spunky hair, and the guts to do what you want, whenever you want. Do you know how many girls would kill to have an attitude like that? It doesn't matter who you are or where you're from… confidence will always be attractive. And Ben saw that in you, Mal." said the daughter of the Evil Queen.

 _I only hope she'll have the guts to hear my side of things without getting upset…_

"Mal… the reason Carlos and I have been so secretive is because… we've been trying to think of ways to convince the king and queen to let us stay here…" Mal's intense green eyes widened with slight glow to them in response.

"... Continue." she said, quietly.

"Ever since we were kids, Carlos and I were never able to keep up with you and Jay. You were always so clever and thinking of new ways to be rotten. Jay was and still is super athletic and he's able to get himself out of tough situations with his sly talk or by simply running away. We were just… never as rotten as you guys." A swirl of various emotions could be seen in Mal's eyes, but she still said nothing, wanting Evie to keep going.

"I… I always thought all I had to offer was a pretty face… until I came here. And Carlos thought all dogs were rabbid flea-bitten mongrels of death. Now, he snuggles with a dog every night when he goes to sleep." Mal let a small giggle slip at that.

"As for Jane… she's the only AK who understands how it feels to be judged before a single word comes out of your mouth. Carlos and I both think that she could be a great friend to all of us, despite our different backgrounds. We didn't tell you these things, because we didn't think you or Jay would understand." Evie inhaled deeply, finally finished with what she had to say. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Mal spoke.

"Well… how am I supposed to try to understand if you don't tell me these things?" Evie chuckled slightly.

"And risk being spelled into the next dimension? Yeah, I'll pass on that." Mal rolled her eyes, with a smile.

"Oh, come on. I wouldn't have gotten that upset." she said, playfully. But she soon became serious again.

"Hey… let's put off the whole wand thing until we figure out if it's what we really want to do. Okay?" she asked, Evie.

"I think I can work with that. Well, we should probably find Jay and Carlos and let them know what's going on." Mal agreed and promptly stood. The girls were seen walking through the halls, arm in arm and were headed towards the tourney field.

"Hey Mal…" Evie began.

"Hmm?"

"... Did I mention that I'm secretly dating Doug?" Ml laughed at this, causing Evie to look at her in confusion.

"Oh, I already knew that. I saw you guys kiss in the library the other day." The confusion on Evie's face quickly switched to disbelief as Mal kept chuckling away. The blue haired girl then smiled and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Nothing gets past you, Mal."

! #$%^&^%$# #$%^^%$##$%^&^%$# #$%^^%$# #$%^&^%# #$%^%$# #$%^&^%$

 _ **A/N: Sup everybody! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and NO I did not forget about Jay! The next chapter will be dedicated towards him and his passions at the school. So don't worry! Also I just read through my previous chapters and I am SO SORRY for the errors and typos. When I complete a chapter, I print out a physical copy and go through it SLOWLY for any mistakes then correct them all on my laptop, so I'm sorry that I missed so many. Anyways, let me know what you guys think! Love you guys! Violetteblood out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Not a lot of comments for this chapter, only to remind you that it will be featuring Jay and his thoughts regarding his new life in Auradon. If some events in this fanfic are somewhat clashing with the order of events from both movies then I do apologize for any confusion this might cause. Like I said, I'm writing in a way that enhances certain aspects of the movie and a few from the animated series. As well as giving my personal favorite characters some lime light. Also, I am truly sorry for any mistakes and or typos you may find. My printer died on me and I could print this one out to edit and revise like I normally would.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the story!**_

#$%^&&^%$##$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$#

"Dude… this is some heavy stuff… Mal is not gonna like it."

"I know… what should I do?"

"... We should probably get through practice first."

 **Chapter 4: Always a Team**

Carlos and Jay were taking a short break from tourney practice drills. Right when Carlos was about to head back to the field, his long haired friend pulled him aside to have a chat with him.

"Alright, what's going on?" Carlos wore a semi shocked expression.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." He was about to walk away again, when Jay stopped him.

"Come on, Carlos you play lousy when you got something on your mind." The blonde scoffed at him.

"Jay, you and I both know that I play lousy regardless." Jafar's son gave an exasperated sigh.

"Dude, just tell me what's wrong already." Carlos inhaled deeply, concluding that his friend would constantly bother him about the issue.

"It's… Jane. She hasn't spoken to me all day. I wanna approach her while she's by herself, but Audrey hangs onto her like a leech and drags her everywhere she goes. She probably thinks I blame her for siding with that self-conceited barbie doll." Jay only shook his head.

"Hey man, I already told you once before. These AKs are different from us." De Vil groaned loudly at this and gave what seemed like a low growl towards Jay.

"Bro, Jane isn't like that. She may not like messing up someone's day or wreaking havoc, but she understands how I feel. How both Evie and I feel." Jay looked at him seriously, and knew that he was being honest. Carlos was a good friend of his and felt that he was obliged to help him with his dilemma.

"Well… let's go and finish practice, then we can go look for Jane. And I'll make sure nobody interrupts you two. Alright?" The blonde's chocolate eyes lit up with excitement and gratitude at his friend. He was so happy that he hugged him as thanks.

 _Just maybe, I can get him to see why we should all stay and forget that wand business._

"Dude, let go of me." Carlos immediately released his friend and rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. Before he could say anything else, their attention was grabbed when they caught sight of Evie and Mal walking across the field.

"You guys mind coming with us for a second? We got some things to talk about." Mal said once they were within their range of hearing.

"Uh… sure? But we're kinda in the middle of practice here." The blue haired princess perked up at this.

"Don't worry, we told your coach we needed to borrow you for a class project, and reminded him the school was of higher importance." she said with a smile. Carlos only rolled his eyes, while the former thief just grinned at the girls. Mal unintentionally locked eyes with Carlos for a moment and suddenly, she remembered her crime.

"Before we go anywhere. Carlos I just wanna apologize for what I did to Jane. I was completely out of line and you have every right to be mad at me." The blonde looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Jane?" The young witch's eyes widened with shock as she looked at him. She swiftly turned to Evie.

"He didn't know?!" Evie shook her head, wearing the same expression.

"I didn't know what?" Carlos asked again. Jay pointed across the field.

"Well he's about to find out." The dog lover growled in frustration.

"About find out what?!" His friends roughly turned his head in the direction of the bleachers. The cheerleaders were currently setting up their practice performance for an upcoming game. Carlos was about to dismiss the whole issue until he saw Audrey talking to someone he didn't recognize. It wasn't until the person turned around that he realized it was none other than the daughter of Fairy Godmother.

 _What am I seeing right now..?_

"Let me get this straight… you turned quiet, shy and organized Jane... into a cheerleader?!" he asked, looking back at Mal. Maleficent's daughter rolled her green eyes.

"Like I have that kinda power. I just spelled her hair. Audrey most likely saw her new look and sunk her perfectly manicured claws into her." she summarized. The blonde gave a heavy sigh.

"Great… that's pretty much wors-"

"And she's headed this way." Jay interjected. The color nearly drained from Carlos's face at this.

"She's not the only one…" Evie said. Not only Jane, but Ben and Doug were slowly closing in on the group and they all had become worried. The moment Ben had become within arms length of Mal, he assaulted her with a bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. Mal had shaken off the shock and hastily replied to keep the color from reaching her cheeks.

"Well hello to you too." Ben only smiled and gave her a look that said 'you know you liked it'.

When Jane approached Carlos, it was then he saw just how serious this hair spell was. There was no doubt in his mind that Jane looked completely gorgeous. One thing that concerned him however, was if she thought without this hair, she wasn't beautiful.

 _Does she think that? I hope not…_

"Hi, Carlos. How are you?" she said, quietly. The blonde boy couldn't help but smile, glad that this new look didn't change Jane completely.

"Hey, Jane. Your hair looks nice." he said, trying to keep the sense of distaste from his voice. Her blue eyes brightened with joy, and he didn't want to spoil that for her.

Doug had slowly neared Evie, wanting to savor how beautiful she was. He sent her a warm smile and like he expected, she sent one back.

"Hey." he said, not knowing what else to say. She giggled at his behavior and greeted him back.

"Hey there." Both couldn't decide whether to hug or hold hands, and so they stood there, smiling awkwardly. The young witch gazed at them through the corner of her eye and could no longer stand the sight of their cautious behavior.

"Oh, for crying out loud just kiss already!" The blue haired girl's mouth fell agape as she stared at her best friend in utter disbelief.

"M-Mal!" A blush quickly ran up to rest upon Evie's already bright cheeks. The son of Dopey let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Evie faced him with a face fixed with puzzlement.

"Doug, what are you talking abou-uhmmm" Before she could even finish her sentence, her now carefree boyfriend jerked the shocked girl into his embrace and kissed her cherry lips with utmost passion. Her dark brown eyes slowly closed as she was now aware of what was happening and soon wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

Mal smirked wickedly and inwardly gave herself a pat on the back, while Ben just smiled knowingly. Both Jane and Carlos held a slight color to their cheeks at the bold display of affection. Jay was shockingly humble during this ordeal, and gave them privacy by looking in another direction. He happened to see a girl across the field with tan skin, medium length black hair and was wearing a weird bejeweled karate garment. She also happened to be punching and kicking the living crap out a huge sand bag.

 _Nice moves…_

"Ahem…" The couple paused in their actions and looked over towards the interruption.

Who happened to be Ben.

"I'm glad that you two are… getting along well, but we did have a reason for coming over here. Remember Doug?" Dopey's son adjusted his glasses and straightened his shirt a bit before nodding in agreement. He then gestured for Ben to continue.

"Well, as-soon-to-be King of Auradon, I hereby announce that all present VKs are invited to join us at Family Day." Mal couldn't help it when a surprised look etched itself on her face.

"You're kidding, right?" Ben gave her a stern look to show that he was indeed not joking about this.

"Come on, Mal. This is the one chance we'll have to introduce you to my parents. And the one chance for all of you to prove to everyone that you belong here just as much as they do." he said, now looking at the rest of the VKs. Evie and Doug were currently star-gazing into each other's eyes, whereas Jane and Carlos were sneaking glances at one another. Jay was completely lost in his own little word, not paying attention at all.

"Guys, are you even listening? Don't you all think this is a little important? Evie, Carlos, don't you want to convince the King and Queen that you're nothing like your parents?" Only at the mention of this, did the VKs center their attention on the young prince.

All except for Jay of course. It was then that Ben decided to approach him.

"Jay, is everything alright?" He waved a hand in front his face, but he didn't budge.

"Punches… and kicks…" The prince was startled by his response until he looked in the same direction as him. He then smiled, realizing what held his attention.

"Do you mean Lonnie over there?" Jay still hadn't broken his far away expression.

"Her name is Lonnie? With moves like those, she's gotta be-"

"The daughter of Mulan?" Ben had finished for him. The prince then came up with an idea.

"You know, she's going to be attending Family Day in two days. If you come, I can introduce you to her." For the first time in several long minutes, Jay broke his gaze away from the powerful girl to look at Ben.

"You would do that for me? I owe you man." The prince nodded.

"Well, you can repay me by attending Family Day." The son of Jafar grabbed Ben by the shoulders."

"You got a deal!" With that, he took off, using his teammates as obstacles whilst running off the field. All shook their heads as they stared after his retreating form.

Evie was the first to speak after a while.

"Well, Doug, I do believe I have some designing to do so that Mal and I will be ready for Family Day. I'll track down Jay and Carlos will eventually come to me on his own." She gave him another warm hug.

"I'll see you later okay?" She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and skipped away, but not without pulling her purple haired friend along with her. Ben had somehow snuck away as well, mentioning something about having royal duties to attend to. Thus, Carlos and Jane were the only ones left.

 _Finally…_

"Hey… Jane?" The blonde led the brunette over towards a bench.

"Y-Yeah?" she responded shyly. Carlos took this moment to gaze into her blue eyes and started playing with a lock of her hair. Naturally, Jane began to blush at his actions, but didn't break eye contact with him. She waited patiently for him to ask his question.

"I like the new hair… but… why did you want to change it?" Fairy Godmother's daughter focused her gaze to the palms of her hands. The blonde urged her to look at him, wanting her to answer him honestly.

He wanted to hear it from her in her own words.

"I-I… changed it because-"

"-Jane, there you are!" Said the most obnoxious voice known to all of Auradon.

 _You have GOT to be kidding me…_

The royal cheerleader sauntered over towards the two, her curly ponytail swaying with each step. Carlos couldn't help but roll his eyes at her intrusion.

"Jane, sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you? We don't associate with these people. You're part of the team now, so that means you have responsibilities to uphold." she said in an aggravatingly sweet voice. Jane almost cringed at the sound herself.

"Come along now Jane. We have to start rehearsals for Family Day. Chop, chop." Fairy Godmother's daughter sighed dejectedly.

"Coming, Audrey." She took one last look at Carlos before scurrying after the princess. Carlos nearly cursed under his breath, and decided to head to his room.

The moment the blonde opened the door to room, a hyperactive Jay dragged him all the way inside.

"Dude, you gotta help me! What am I supposed to say when I meet this Lonnie girl?! I don't wanna make a fool of myself!" Carlos had keep himself from laughing at his friend.

"Hey man, you're the chick-magnet, not me. Just do what you normally do." The longhaired boy flopped on his bed in anguish.

"No, no, no! This girl isn't like the other girls, man! If I say the wrong thing, I might end up getting my butt kicked." Cruella's son only snorted.

"Now that, I would pay to see." Carlos looked over to find his friend truly at a lost for what to do, and couldn't bear to see his suffering.

"Hey, man… just talk to her. Most girls enjoy talking, right?" Jay raised himself into a sitting position.

"Yeah they do, but… what do I talk to her about?" Carlos thought of a reply.

 _I can't believe Jay is asking me of all people about girl advice…_

"Just walk up and say that you like what she's wearing and tell her why." he responded finally.

"You mean I have to come up with a reason why? Oh man…" Jay said in defeat.

"Come on, you know girls care about details. God knows why. Like, you know how you talk to me?" Jay nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Just do the opposite of that." And with that, Carlos laid back onto his own bed, wanting to shut out the world.

Although he didn't see it, Jay gave him a small smile of gratitude.

#$%^&^%$##$%^&&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$%^&*&^%

Further down the hall, Evie was currently calculating Mal's measurements for an outfit she designed for the annual Family Day. This is the first Family Day that allowed VKs to attend, so the blue haired princess wanted to make sure their outfits would be absolutely perfect. Maleficent's daughter had been standing on a stool for quite some time before she groaned loudly.

"Evie, could you have designed something any girlier than this? I mean really." Her friend giggled slightly.

"Be glad I didn't put you in ruffles. Besides, since you and Ben are practically dating, you need to be prepared for when he introduces you to his parents." Mal looked at her surprise.

"Ben and I only went on one date and it didn't even last that long."

"Point taken. But you did admit that you like him more than a friend. AND he blatantly showed nearly half the school that he likes you" Evie replied smartly. The purple haired girl rolled her eyes in a friendly manner and gave a sigh in relief when she was given permission to take off the pin filled garment.

"M… what are we gonna do?" Said girl already knew what she was referring to and could only shrug.

"I don't know, E… but whatever we do, we'll do it together, okay? Carlos and Jay too." The girls hugged for a short moment before they both went to carry out their own separate tasks. While Mal searched through her book for a spell on manners, Evie left the room to gather the boys and take their measurements to make dashing attire for them as well.

 _If I make us all look presentable enough for Family Day and impress the King, Queen and Fairy Godmother, then maybe… just maybe we can live here for good._

! #$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^^%$#$%^^%$#$%^%$#$%^%$$%^%$$%^%$%^&^%$$%^^%$

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I also apologize if this chapter was a little rushed towards the end. The next chapter is gonna feature Family Day and how I think this event should had gone. Stay tooned and leave a review for me! Love you guys! Violetteblood out.**_


	5. Mini Hiatus Notice

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**_

 _ **#$%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%%$# #$%^%$# #$%^^%$# #$%^^%$#**_

 _ **First of all, I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry I did not update this week! I have finally gotten a job and I had to endure a 2 hour long orientation as well as several training days in order to prepare for work. So I deeply apologize. Hopefully I can pick things back up next Saturday/Sunday with Chapter 5!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello people, welcome back! I have another chapter for you guys and this will be taking place the day before Family Day! I know I said the next chapter would be on Family Day, but as I was writing I thought it would be cool to check in on everyone's thoughts the day before. I don't wanna give away too much, so on with the story! And let me know what you guys think!**_

#$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$#$%^&&^%$$%^&^%$$%^&^%$%^&^%$$%^&&^%$$%^&^%$#$%

 **Chapter 5: Preparations**

"I swear to God, Evie, if you stick me with another pin, I will tear this stupid shirt to shreds." whispered an angry Mal. The blue haired princess hummed in thought.

"You better not rip it. Maybe, if you stopped moving around so much, I wouldn't prick you!" The young witch groaned loudly at this, but nonetheless, did as she was told.

"This better be worth it. I already have to suck up to Ben's parents." she hissed as she was stuck with another pin.

 _More like try to not make a complete full of myself._ She thought.

"At least you're dealing with the King and Queen. Eventually, me and Carlos will have to talk to Fairy Godmother herself." Evie explained.

"What do you think Jay wants to do? He hasn't really made an attempt to make a choice about staying here or going back." asked the young witch. The princess had finally finished with the last minute touches on Mal's suit jacket. She was going to have to pull some all-nighters with Carlos's and Jay's outfits. Those two had somehow always managed to escape her grasp-I mean measurement sessions.

"You know, I'm not completely sure. He probably feels like staying so he'll be able to flirt with Lonnie." she answered, a small giggle in her voice. Instead of laughing along with her, Mal's features were fixed with a worrisome look.

"Hey E… do you think we'll be able to pull this off? This whole thing is giving me a weird vibe." she said softly. Evie helped her best friend off of the little stool she had been standing on, and then pulled her into a slight hug.

"We have to pull it off, M. It's either this or they ship us back to the Isle. We don't have a choice." Mal rolled her green eyes at her friend.

"Right. Like how we didn't have a choice to steal the wand?" She was lightly shoved at the comment.

"Well, now we _really_ don't have a choice. So put a smile on that face and let's get ready to go to class. I have to find away to kidnap-I mean borrow Carlos and Jay later on." Evie said with a bright smile. The purple haired girl merely shook her head.

"You know, you're a bit creepy when you do that." she said, a laugh in her voice.

#$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$# #$%

"Hey Jay, how should I wear my hair for Family Day?" His highly athletic friend took one look at him and chuckled loudly.

"Bro, your hair stays in one place no matter what you do with it. I'm the one with a hair problem. I need to get that Laney girl to like me."

"You mean Lonnie?" Carlos replied.

"Yeah, her." The blonde haired boy then threw a pillow at his friend, nearly knocking him over. Jay was about to throw it back when instead he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Man… what am I gonna do? I've never done this before!" Carlos scratched his head in confusion as he realized that his friend was in need of help.

"Bro, what's so hard about it? You talk to girls all the time." Jafar's son looked at the boy, incredulously.

"I don't _talk_ to girls. I just sorta… amuse them. And if it's so _easy_ , then I'm guessing you already confessed to Jane?" De Vil couldn't help to blush slightly at the mention of the brunette.

"Well… the thing is… she's always so busy helping her mom and stuff…" he stammered. Jay had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Why can't you just do what you normally do? This never bothered you before." Carlos asked finally.

"Well of course it hasn't. I don't really know those girls anyway." he replied honestly.

"Well, you don't know Lonnie. So how is this any different?" The long haired boy sighed heavily at this before he stood from his spot on his bed.

"I need to clear my head man. I'll see you later. Have fun with your hair problem." And on that note, he disappeared from the room. Carlos was now alone, with only thoughts regarding tomorrow's events on his mind.

 _I wonder if I'll have time to talk with Jane tomorrow? Should I come clean about the way I feel?_

The VKs were slowly but surely settling in at Auradon. Over time, Carlos had realized this and had also realized that his attention was beginning to revolve around Fairy Godmother's daughter. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her vibrant blue eyes. They appeared to change in gradient depending on her mood and that by far had to be the best phenomenon Carlos has ever had the chance to witness.

 _As long as I make a good impression tomorrow, I'll have plenty of time to tell her._

With his mind made up, he gathered his things and headed for his first period class, with Dude in tow.

#$%^&^%$##$%^*&^%$##$%*&^%$# #$%&^%$##$%^&*&^%$#$%^&&^%$#$%^&^%$#

"Hey Lonnie, did you finish the head count for everyone attending Family Day? My mom wants to know so she can make sure she has enough tables and chairs available." The proud daughter of Mulan shook her head, waving her dark locks from side to side.

"No, not yet. I was going to do that during lunch, that way I know where everyone is. Did you ever decide if you wanted to bring a date, Jane?" The brunette nearly fell over from the question. Her cheeks burned a bright red when a certain dog loving villain kid emerged from her thoughts.

"N-No. Between helping my mom with all of the catering and organizing, I haven't had the time to consider bringing one. As if anyone would want to."

Jane and Lonnie have been roommates since their first years and though both were slightly opposed to it, they both eventually found a compromise. The belittling Audrey and her posse had mostly been the cause of them growing closer, but over the course of two years, the two founded a great friendship and have been that way ever since.

The girls simultaneously grabbed their books and started a slow walk in the direction of their classes.

"I don't know about that. Word on the wind says that a short blonde VK has the hots for you." Lonnie said with a small giggle. Jane cleared her throat when the blush on her face increased greatly and spread down to her neck.

"Speaking of the VKs… What about Jay?"

"Jay..?" Fairy Godmother's daughter rolled her eyes.

"Son of Jafar? The only other male VK in this school? Dreamy eyes and long luscious hair?" Lonnie's face was adorned with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, him! Yeah he seems nice." she said, looking away slightly. Jane smiled at her, knowingly.

"Mhm, nice enough for you to ask to be your date on Family Day?" The young warrior gave her a strange look.

"Okay first of all, I don't even know the guy. Second of all, he's a thief and a con artist. And third of all, he looks like a total womanizer." It was at that moment, Jane stopped her roommate in order to explain.

"Don't be so hard on him, Lonnie. Carlos and Evie are really nice and you like them right?" Said girl nodded ever so slightly.

"Then why not give him a chance? He doesn't steal things, at least not anymore. And he's the star of the school's tourney team. Besides, he was totally checking you out on the field yesterday." Jane said, suggestively. Lonnie let out a dry laugh.

"Really? It looked like something spooked him when he went running off the field. I don't think I've ever seen someone run that fast." The short haired brunette's eyes widened suddenly.

"Wait so you saw him run off the field?"

"Um, yeah?" Lonnie replied.

"So that means… you knew he was watching you?" When Lonnie hesitated to answer, Jane knew she hit the nail on the head and flashed her a small smirk.

"Jane not one word." Jane only laughed knowing it was now Lonnie's turn for her face to be painted with a blush.

#$%^&*%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$##$%^&&^%$##$%^&&^%$#$%^&&^%$#$%^&

It was now lunchtime, and walking along the corridor towards the cafeteria were none other than the soon to be King and the Student Advisor.

"Hey Doug, have you seen Mal anywhere?" The boy clad in glasses shook her head.

"My guess is that she's with Evie in the courtyard. What's wrong? Can't go a day without seeing her?" Ben lightly pushed him at that and was quick to make a remark.

"Haha, you're one to talk. Last I checked, you and Evie were sucking each other's faces yesterday in the library." Ben laughed louder at the look on his friend's face and pat him on the back.

"Relax man. If anything, we both got it bad. It's something about those girls, huh?" Doug nodded in agreement.

"I bet they'll both look beautiful tomorrow for Family Day." Ben hummed in content as he imagined how Mal would look wearing a cute little dress. Technically, he had already seen her in a dress when they went on their first date. But he could tell she wasn't crazy about it.

"Whatever Mal wears, I know she'll look fantastic." Doug looked at him in response.

"Well, she kinda has to. You'll be introducing her to your parents tomorrow right? Do they already know?" Ben shook his head.

"So far, all they know is that Audrey and I are done. So this may end being pretty mind blowing for them." Doug shrug his shoulders.

"Hey, you're stronger than me. I don't think I'd ever have to courage to tell my parents or my six uncles that I'm dating the daughter of the Evil Queen." Ben gave him another pat on the back.

"All in due time, man. For now, let's just get through tomorrow."

"Agreed." On that note, both gentlemen proceeded to head outside and greet their wonderful girlfriends and the rest of the group.

! #$%^&*&^%$##$%^&*&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^%$%^&^%$##$%^^%$#$%^^%$#

 _ **A/N: Alright everybody! I am SO sorry with the late update and it may eventually turn into me updating this story every two weeks instead of every week. I also apologize if this chap was a bit on the shorter side. As I said before, this chapter was just a little insider to show what everyone (important) is thinking about and what they hope to expect from the following day's events. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise I will try my best to get another one up for you guys next week! Bye! Love you guys! Violetteblood out.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**.01A/N: Ladies and gentlemen the moment has finally come… for Family Day. I put a very interesting twist on this scene and I hope you guys enjoy it! I also gave Evie and Doug an awfully big spotlight this chapter because they're my second fave couple after Carlos and Jane. And I think I needed to explain how they were already dating when the story began. And another thing: i AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS I MADE THIS CHAPPIE EXXXXTRA LONG. Well enough of my rant. On with the story! R &R!**_

! #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$#$%^&&^%$##$%^&^%$# #$%^^%$##$%

 **Chapter 6: Family Day**

Classes ended about half an hour ago, and so far, every student was currently getting dressed in their formal attire for the annual Family Day. It was at this time when the headmistress of the school quickly rounded up Jane and brought-dragged-her to the woman's personal quarters in her office.

"Wait right here, sweetheart. I have a surprise for you!" she said, cringingly cheery. The brunette smiled softly at her mother until she walked away, disappearing into the closet.

 _I know she does that voice whenever we have new students, but doesn't it have an off button?_

Jane scolded herself for thinking this way, but she couldn't help it. Sure she loved her mom, however, she could only tolerate so much of her… behavior. A few minutes went by and the short, high spirited woman finally emerged from the small room.

"Tada! Isn't it beautiful, sweetie? And it's your favorite color!" she said, excitedly. Her mother had went out of her way to get her a new dress. It was a simple, baby blue dress with a non dramatic A-line skirt, and no doubt stopped at the girl's knees. If you stood close to it, you could see all of the little tiny polkadots strung across the dress in a lazy fashion. And, like always, there is a single fuschia bow sitting in the center of the collar. All in all, it was a simple dress. A very simple dress.

 _More like boring. And yea I like blue.. But.. this is the wrong shade… It doesn't even flare out at the waist. I'm gonna look like a baby blue barrel. Hopefully, the hair will keep everyone from noticing that._

 _And I_ _ **hate**_ _polkadots._

Not wanting to disappoint her mother, she quickly ignores her inner thoughts and plasters a bright smile on her face. Of course her mother is delighted to see her happy with the dress.

"Oh, I knew you would love it! I saw it and it just reminded me of you. Okay, once you get dressed we have to go over the seating arrangements again and double check the headcount, Lonnie gave us. Jane, are you listening?" Her daughter nodded her head slightly, which apparently, was Fairy Godmother's cue to keep talking.

 _This dress reminded you… of me? Why couldn't you just ask me what I wanted to wear, Mom? Lonnie gave_ _ **you**_ _the headcount sheet. Not me._

Without thinking, Jane interrupted her mother's ramblings.

"Why can't I be the guest for once? I'm a student too. I should be able to enjoy the festivities like everyone else." Jane's eyes widened to the size of saucers when she realized she was in fact thinking out loud.

In front of her mother.

"Jane…" she begins, her face unreadable. The Fairy Godmother inhaled deeply before breaking into her cheerful self again.

"I know it doesn't seem fair, but it's very important that we see to everyone's needs. Just know that you are showing pride in your school, and pride as my daughter. Besides, everyone loves seeing us together!" Her speech was short, but it made a point in Jane's mind. She knew they would get nowhere if they decided to have a debate.

 _ **You**_ _love seeing us together, Mom. I love… well you._

The headmistress linked arms with her daughter and led them out of her office, in the direction of the school's only outdoor performance platform. The area was surrounded by a beautiful garden and will be serving as the venue for Family Day.

"Alright I have to go and make sure everything is in place and rendezvous with the King and Queen. You go get dressed and meet up with your peers for the musical introduction." And the woman was off, busying herself with another task.

Jane was happy she had finally gotten away from her somewhat controlling mother. She soon escaped to the restroom, which happened to be the same one where Mal approached her that day.

 _If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have this many friends or be popular. I have to figure out a way to thank her somehow…_

The now long haired brunette admired herself from the neck up, and even made a short Audrey imitation by flicking the brown locks over her shoulder. Within that moment, a memory of Carlos came to her mind. But it wasn't a good memory.

 _ **I like the new hair… but… why did you change it?**_ She could hear his voice resonating in her mind. The question was simple but no doubt had a powerful impact on their interaction with one another.

 _Because it makes me look pretty._

Deep in her heart, she knew he would have hated this answer, and she was secretly happy that Audrey interrupted them. On the other hand, her choice on the matter had nothing to do with him. Not her mother or anyone else. Only Jane. _For once_ , Jane.

! #$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$

"Evie, are you almost done yet? I have got to pee!" The blue haired girl, bit her lip in concentration as she was focused on blending Mal's concealer _just_ right. Once she was done, the girl was free to relieve herself.

"Ahh, I think today is gonna go really well." she said, admiring her handiwork in the mirror. Evie wore a very seductive yet elegant dress that stopped mid thigh and flared from her waist, giving her that perfect hourglass shape. It was a combination of blues and greens, separated to look as though she was wearing stained glass. The patterns were covered with a sheer black fabric, dulling the colors to give the dress a very polished look. Her sleeves were leather, and flared a bit from her shoulders. She paired this ensemble with her ruby red heart necklace, her gold crown, and her studded black ankle boots which made her legs look miles long. Mal finally returned from the restroom and couldn't help to go straight to the full body mirror with her best friend.

"You did a pretty good job with this, E." said the young witch, clearly impressed. Mal wore a two piece outfit that was a little more on the business side; a quality that Evie believed to give her an edge when the time came to address Ben's parents. The fashionista gave Mal a white button down blouse with a bright purple suit jacket which was cropped at the waist. The interior of the jacket was a bright cobalt blue, which peeked out from the flaps of the coat. To match this, she has on a purple asymmetrical pencil skirt which a large band wrapping around her waist. To give this outfit a subtle touch, the bright purple portions of the garments were traced with light rosy lace patterns of a darker shade of purple. Finally, her outfit was completed with black wedge boots. Both of the girls looked absolutely stunning and, without a doubt, were prepared to face the music.

"Well, it's now or never I guess." Mal said, dreadfully. The princess pulled her along as they headed out, set on gathering the boys.

#$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$$%^&^%$$%^&^%

"Man, Evie really outdid herself with these." said the blonde himself.

Carlos and Jay were busying themselves as they completed the finishing touches on their outfits as well. The son of Jafar was currently combing through his long hair to ensure that it was tangle free.

"I know right? Hopefully she doesn't pass out during this Family Day. I heard she pulled two all-nighters with these." he said as he straightened his dressy letterman jacket. The sleeves were black and had a leather-esque feel to them, with sporty stripes on the wrists of the sleeves. The torso of the jacket was a velvety red and had the familiar pockets of a dress coat, a feature Evie thought would give him a gentleman touch. To pair with this, he wore a white button down shirt, simple black pants with a straight leg design and black dress shoes. In order to keep up the formal image, he decided to not wear his beloved beanie. Jay would be lying if he said he didn't like the attire his blue haired friend designed. Carlos was currently struggling with tying his bright red tie when he spoke to Jay.

"Jay, that's like the twentieth time you combed your hair. Nervous much?" said his roommate and best friend. The long haired boy merely rolled his eyes and was quick to respond.

"Least I know how to get dressed." he said with a snicker. Cruella's son grumbled under his breath, but was satisfied when his tie finally looked decent. Similar to Jay's appearance, Carlos wore a match-up of casual and formal. He wore a white button down shirt, covered by black suit coat with black leather sleeves. Much like Jay's pants, Carlos wore slacks but instead were cut down to shorts. Lastly, his accessories consisted of red and black fingerless gloves, a fake ferret tail hanging from his pocket, black mid-calf socks and dark brown boots.

They were both extremely dashing and it was all thanks to their beloved stylist, the daughter of the Evil Queen.

"Carlos, maybe you should let Dude stay behind. Not too sure if girls like the smell of dog on guys." said a smirking Jay. Carlos gave him a look that told him to silence himself and proceeded to bring Dude along anyway.

 _Besides girls loves cute doggies._

Just as the boys were exiting their dorm rooms, they came face to face with their favorite villain girls. All four of them then proceeded to walk outside, not knowing they would experience highly astonishing events.

#$%^&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$##$%^&&^%$#$%^&&^%$##$%^&&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&*&

Jane hurriedly walked across the freshly cut grass towards soon to be King Ben, and the rest of the students on stage. They were all preparing to rehearse the musical number one last time before the guests arrived. Before the brown haired girl could get anywhere near the set, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty promptly stopped the still timid girl.

"Jane! Where have you been? We've been waiting on you this whole time so we can do this last rehearsal. Just because you're pretty _now_ , doesn't mean you can't be punctual!" Fairy Godmother's daughter could only hang her head in slight shame at the girl's words. From a distance, Ben could tell that things were going south and swiftly came over to resolve their issue.

"Okay, Audrey. I think Jane gets the idea. Besides you know how busy she is when her mother is involved. Let's just run this really quick so we can relax a bit before the guests arrive, shall we?" Audrey didn't hear a word he said, for she was too busy admiring his handsome face and daydreaming about their fantasy wedding.

"Yes, King Ben!" Ben merely gave her an awkward smile and gestured for Jane to make her way to the stage. Said girl had to stifle a giggle at the obvious rejection he gave to the daughter of sleeping beauty, and quickly followed after Ben to start their final rehearsal.

A short distance away, stood the King, Queen and Fairy Godmother. Their conversation was light and easy going until the powerful fairy changed the subject.

"Your highnesses… if I may?" Queen Belle gently grasped Fairy Godmother's hand.

"Oh stop now. We may be the King and Queen, but you're are our closest friend, Fairy. You know you can tell us anything, don't you?" she said, in slight concern. The short brunette gave the Queen a wholehearted smile in response.

"Well, alright. I just wanted to inform you both on how wonderful our exchange students have been doing these last few weeks! Especially Evie and Carlos. They're both excelling with flying colors in my Goodness Class." The King couldn't help but let a grunt escape his lips, which caused both ladies to look at him in question.

"Is something the matter dear?" his wife asked. The Beast chuckled darkly before he answered her.

"You don't honestly think these kids could have changed this quickly do you?" Before he could get an answer, he started a slow walk to a gazebo that was much smaller, a bit further away from the stage.

 _There's no way… no one could possibly change this quickly. Something is up with those kids. And sooner or later… their true intentions will be revealed._

! #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*

The time has finally come. Family Day is just a few moments away from starting and all of the students as well as their parents begin to arrive. Standing alone at top of the staircase were none other than the VKs, silently scoping out the garden and all of their peers. Were they nervous? Absolutely. They all had one chance to make a good impression and that chance was today.

It's now or never.

Mal failed to hide a smile when she saw Ben confidently pick up the mic and give it a sound check.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Friends and family! I welcome you all to our Annual Family Day! I ask that you all relax and enjoy yourselves during the show!" And with that, the musical number began.

As soon as the music started, Ben, Doug, Lonnie and Jane were all front and center singing their hearts out.

 _Awww! Doug looks so cute up on stage! And that suit jacket is so dashing on him!_ Evie thought with a light color on her cheeks.

Jay couldn't say/think anything, for his mind came to a halt the moment he looked at Lonnie. Her dark and slightly wavy tresses shook about as she danced and sung on stage. She literally took his breath away.

The dancing was in full swing now, and it was then that Carlos saw Jane do a small twirl, her long curls chasing behind her.

 _She looks a little uncomfortable on stage, but somehow she still looks amazing._ He thinks, as he watches her. The musical number was nearing its end when the King, Queen and Fairy Godmother made their way into everyone's view. Carlos and Evie looked at one another, both wearing worrisome looks. It was imperative that they impressed the headmistress today. Mal, followed by Jay, Evie and Carlos finally descended the steps, all prepared to achieve their goals today.

! #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #*&^%$##$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$

Mal takes slow delicate steps and keeps her posture in mind as she nears Ben and his parents. Her throat immediately dries, and she begins to sweat nervously.

 _I pray I don't mess this up…_

"Mom..Dad, this is Mal… my girlfriend." Ben states as he takes her hand to pull her closer. His mother smiles politely and shakes Mal's hand, earnestly. Mal is able to relax slightly at this and gives a warm smile back. The King on the other hand, pays no mind to Mal and instead stares at Ben.

"Son, a word?" Mal would be lying if she said her heart didn't sink at the slightly malicious tone in the King's voice. She had no doubt that the King and her boyfriend were going to be talking about her, so she focused her mind on something else.

As the King and his son moved a short distance away, Mal decided that if she couldn't impress both parents, then just one would have to be good enough.

 _At least, I hope it will be…_

"Your highness, would you like some tea?" Mal asked, giving a deep bow. Queen Belle couldn't stop the shock from adorning her features at how the young villain kid carried herself. She smiled gently and accepted her offer. Mal then scurried over to the refreshments and desperately remembered the lesson Evie gave her for pouring tea. She set up one of the trays and placed two saucers on them, before placing delicate little tea cups in them next. She then noticed that the table had an assortment a little candies, brownies and cookies. So, she carefully placed a handful of each in three separate bowls and placed them on the tray as well.

The Queen watched her hands carefully, unable to keep her suspicions for the girl at bay. Mal had successfully placed the tray of tea cups and food on a coffee table in front of her majesty.

 _Now the hard part… here goes nothing._

The young witch carefully carried the tea pot with both hands, supporting the not too warm kettle. She took slow easy steps as she neared the Queen, eyes focused on the teapot and the floor so that she may not stumble on the way to the coffee table.

That would be disastrous.

Mal knelt forward a bit and tried her best to pour the tea without spilling it. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably, and she struggled to get a grip on herself.

 _Just pour the freakin tea!_

Mal was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when two warm hands cupped hers and gently grabbed the teapot from her. Emerald green eyes locked with chestnut brown and it almost seemed as though time came to a standstill.

"You know… it took me a while to learn how to pour tea as well." the Queen said, a light laugh in her voice. Mal snapped out of her semi-trance as her highness continued.

"When I first married Ben's father, there were all sorts of rules, policies and regulations I was required to learn. How to sit, eat, stand, and drink properly… I felt like I wasn't cut out for this kind of life." she said, now pouring the tea. Mal smiled gently, appreciative that the Queen had something in common with her.

"But, the Beast never let me worry for long. He made me feel safe and at home. And over time, I managed to get the hang of it. Now Mal, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed with you so far. Your manners and overall demeanor were splendid, dear." Maleficent's daughter let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and quietly thanked the heavens that things went well. And so, she sat alongside the queen and handed her a cup of tea before she took a sip of her own.

"Well, your highness, it was a pleasure to speak with you today. But I think now is the time for me to speak with Fairy Godmother. If you will excuse me." she said, placing down her now empty tea cup and giving the Queen another graceful bow before she left the gazebo. Over to the side, she found that Ben and his father were still discussing things. A frown replaced her happy features at the sight and almost regretted introducing herself in the first place.

 _Was I that bad of a surprise?_

! #$%^&&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$#$%^&^%$# #$%^^%$# #$%^%$#$%^^%

The usually suave Jay was basically a nervous wreck as he slowly approached the proud daughter of Mulan. His mind eventually went back to the advice Carlos gave him the day before and desperately thought of something to talk about when he neared the girl. By the time he reaches her he still hadn't of what to say. Except:

"H-Hi." he says, shakily. Lonnie whipped around, slightly startled but then gave a small smile when she realized it was Jay. She tried desperately to calm her fast-beating heart, but it was no use. She was becoming jittery inside.

 _I didn't think he was gonna talk to me first!_

"Hi back." she said, with a slight color to her cheeks. They both stood there awkwardly, wanting to talk but have nothing to talk about. Jay couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her without blushing, and so he casted his eyes downward to look at her dress. Lonnie wore a very bright blue and pink kimono-esque dress that stopped a little above her knees. She also wore a wide elastic black belt around her waist, which cinched her waist in to give her a body more of an hourglass shape.

 _Woah…_

"You're uh-I mean, you look nice in that dress. I mean, not that you don't look nice without it!" Jay scratched his neck nervously, wanting to use his parkour skills to run away. A cute little giggle interrupted his thoughts however, and he looked towards Lonnie in slight confusion. Almost as if she read his mind, she answered his silent question.

"I think it's clear that we were both pretty nervous, right?" The long haired boy merely nodded his head.

"Maybe we should… start from the top?" she paused and waited for his cue to continue.

" Hi, I'm Lonnie. My favorite color is green and I like to do martial arts." she said, extending her hand towards him. Jay nearly smiled ear to ear as he shook her soft yet strong hand.

"And I'm Jay. My favorite color is green too. And I like to eat pizza." Lonnie chuckled at that and nodded in agreement.

"Cool, we have something in common!" They both laughed and instantly, the air became friendlier and not as stiff as it was before. Jay and Lonnie stood in silence again, but this time it wasn't as awkward. Jay begins to look around and soon realization dawns on him.

"Hey, Lonnie… where are your parents?" Jafar's son caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, but then it immediately disappeared. Instead, she covered it up with a fake smile.

But Jay knew better.

"Oh… you know… when your dad's been promoted to Admiral of the Chinese military and your mom is the hero of China, they're bound to be a little busy. But it's okay! I'm fine. I kinda knew they wouldn't be able to make it." Jay stared at her for a moment before he let out a low sigh. He will most likely bring it up again either because he's nosy or because he's genuinely curious about the girl, but for now he'll let it go.

 _No use in us both being disappointed in our parents I guess._

! #$%^&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&&

Evie and Doug walked hand in hand as they ventured further into the garden, away from the crowd of their peers. The Student Advisor hasn't been able to stop looking at Evie the entire time. From her bountiful blueberry locks, to her magnificent dress and down to her studded black boots. She was just too beautiful in his eyes. Evie also stares at Doug intently, and occasionally fixes his tie out of habit. But Doug thinks it's adorable. The Evil Queen's daughter absolutely loved how they acted around each other and couldn't help but to think back to the time they first got together.

 _ **~flashback~**_

 _The VKs had been attending classes at Auradon Prep for almost a week now. On a monday morning, Evie had chemistry class, or as she called it, Boredoms Ville. She wasn't really paying attention and was only able to pass by using her magic mirror. It was this day that the way Evie carried herself would change forever._

 _Sitting a short distance away from her was Doug, the Student Advisor. Everyone knew that he had a vast intellect and no one dared to challenge him for his title as First in the Class. The teacher soon handed everyone a pop quiz and naturally, Doug was the first to finish. Out the corner of his eye, he saw something shiny, and he then fully turned his gaze to the daughter of the Evil Queen. Of course he thought she was beautiful, but that wasn't what caught his attention._

 _This time anyway._

 _He noticed she was reading the answers to the quiz off a little handheld mirror. He couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed at that, but also didn't know why he felt that way._

 _Was he expecting something more out of her, despite being a VK?_

 _He waited until class was over so he could have a little chat with that princess._

 _Doug stayed a good distance behind Evie as they walked, so as not to be detected by her. She eventually led him to the bleachers on the tourney field._

 _ **Wait… is that Chad? What would she want with him?**_

 _The curious boy waited around the corner of the building to watch the two characters. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but at the end of their conversation, Chad handed Evie his backpack and ran off somewhere. Doug quickly approached the girl, wanting to settle his curiosity._

" _And what exactly were you doing just now?" The blue haired girl jumped slightly and swiftly turned to face him._

 _ **What does this non-prince want with me of all people?**_

" _Um, can I help you?" The boy clad in glasses shook his head in confusion._

" _I just asked what you were doing." Doug's gaze eventually fell unto the bag that Chad gave her earlier. With how big it was, no doubt it was holding a few textbooks._

 _ **And homework…**_ _he thought._

 _To his surprise, Evie had a slight gleam in her eyes and was obviously not paying attention to him. She was so lost in thought, she started humming to herself, and swinging from side to side. A sudden reflected light caught Doug's eye, and he realized that she was still holding the little mirror._

 _In one swift move, the Student Advisor snatched the delicate object from her. It was then, she finally snapped out of her little daydream._

" _You know, doing homework is no way to a man's heart." Her cheeks flushed at the comment, but she composed herself enough to give him an angry look._

" _Give me back my mirror!" She tried desperately to snatch it back from the boy, but it was no use. He was simply too fast. Once Doug was sure that she was completely winded, he spoke to her._

" _Tell you what… how about we play a little game. What kind of game you ask? Well I'll tell you." he said, in a teasing manner. The daughter of the Evil Queen stood firm, her slender arms crossed over her chest. She rudely gestured for him to continue._

" _If you complete all of Chad's homework and all of it is correct, then you can get your mirror back. Don't forget, this is the Student Advisor you're talking to. I have as much power as an assistant principal." he said, pocketing the little trinket. To say that Evie was upset would be an understatement. She glared daggers at this non-prince as he sauntered away from her, and then rushed to get back to her own dorm as well._

 _ **I have got to get my mirror back. Without it, I'm useless! And I can't touch up my makeup…**_

 _~next day~_

" _Hmm… did you do the reading?"_

" _Duh, if I didn't then I wouldn't have been able to answer that one."_

 _The Student Advisor, the daughter of the Evil Queen and the son of Cinderella were currently in the chemistry classroom, going over Chad's homework. They planned to meet ahead of time, and Doug explained to Chad about the little competition he set up for Evie._

 _Of course he couldn't care less as long as his homework was done._

" _Mhm, mhm. I have to say I'm impressed. Everything is correct. You may have your mirror back, as promised." he said, holding out the magic object. The blue haired girl squealed loudly and eagerly takes her treasure back from him. Doug quickly grabs her hand before she can get away and motions for her to wait a minute. It was then he turned to Chad, still holding his homework._

" _Oh, and Chad?" Said boy readily held out his hand to the Student Advisor._

 _But Doug had other ideas._

 _Both Evie and Chad wore horrific expressions as they witness the seemingly shy nerd throw the homework into the shredder._

" _You can do your own homework from now on." And with that, Doug left the classroom with a fuming Evie right on his heels._

 _ **How dare that little…?!**_

" _How could you?! Do you know how hard I worked on that?! I know you can hear me!" The blue haired girl followed Doug almost all over the entire school. It wasn't until they had reached the library when the boy swiftly turned to the girl._

" _Riddle me this… why are you so bent on hiding how brilliant you are? So you can get a prince?" Evie was at a lost for words at the question, and momentarily forgot about how angry she was with the boy. They both stood there watching each other silently until Doug spoke again._

" _If you paid attention during our first conversation, then you would know that I'm the son of Dopey of the Seven Dwarves; the silliest and most childish out of the lot." The blue haired princess was baffled for a moment, not seeing the connection. Doug was so… mature and very meticulous from what she could tell._

 _The complete opposite of his dad._

" _I didn't become the opposite of my father out of resentment. I'm just not like him. Never have been and never will be. He was opposed to it of course, but I didn't care. I felt that I was doing well, the way I am." Doug paused for a moment to read Evie's face and to get an idea of what she's thinking at the moment._

 _ **You mean to tell me… he just did what he wanted and was able carry on without a single consequence? His dad didn't disown him or anything?! This non-prince… is stronger than I would've ever hoped to be.**_

" _I know that we haven't known each other long, but I find it imperative that you know that it's okay to be different from your parents. You shouldn't try to force yourself to be something you're no-ohmmm." The Student Advisor took a moment to process what was happening. His mind finally registered that the blue haired princess had attached both of her dainty hands to his shirt collar and gingerly pressed her pink lips to his._

 _Well this was a surprise._

 _Doug didn't move an inch during this. The princess slowly opened her shimmery brown eyes and immediately jumped away from her Student Advisor._

 _ **I can't believe I just..!**_

" _I-I d-didn't mean to! I mean I-I just-" Without warning, the boy clad in glasses quickly lunged towards her. Evie, not knowing what he was about to do, shut her eyes in slight fear. It was when she felt something warm touch her lips that she opened her eyes..._

 _And saw that he was kissing_ _ **her**_ _this time. The blue haired girl soon gave into the sensation and began to kiss him back. Her hands found his collar again, and Doug shyly gripped her tiny waist. It wasn't long before they stopped, both needing oxygen. Evie then spoke to him, panting slightly._

" _Doug… what are we doing?" Said boy smiled slightly and shook his head._

" _I have no idea…"_

 _The strongest of bonds was definitely forged today between Doug and Evie. Did they understand it? Not at all._

 _But that wouldn't last forever._

 _By the second week, they had finally talked things over, and Doug mustered up the courage to ask Evie if they could try being more than friends. Evie hesitantly agreed, not familiar with the idea of dating since it was rarely done on the Isle. But she would be lying she said she wasn't heavily attracted to the little genius._

 _Evie smiled to herself._

 _ **Yes… my little genius.**_

 _ **~end flashback~**_

Evie is pulled out of her thoughts when Doug gently grabs her chin and kisses her fiercely on the lips. She was startled by the intensity at first, but then quickly matches his pace. The boy shyly nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and the princess grants it with no hesitation. She couldn't hold back the slight moan when Doug gladly took this chance to explore her mouth.

For a moment, she wondered how Doug came to be such a talented kisser. However, all thoughts were exiting her mind the moment their tongues collided, battling for dominance.

Evie won, naturally, and controlled the velocity of their passion-filled kiss.

After a few minutes, they both eventually needed to break for air. Just when Doug was about to attack her already swollen lips again, Evie stopped him.

"Believe me, I really want to continue this. But it's almost time for me to find Carlos so we can talk with Fairy Godmother." Doug groaned at this, which caused her to giggle loudly. But, of course, he understands that this day is important for Evie and the rest of the VKs, so he takes Evie's hand and leads her back to the event.

! #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^%$##$%^^%$# #$%^^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$#

 _Where is she?_

Carlos wandered the garden for a while, keeping an eye out for Jane. He wasn't sure if he could face Jane at the moment, but he made a promise to himself that he would at least try. He was about to make his way back to the chocolate fountain when he heard something that sounded like chairs were being moved on the stage.

 _Could that be…?_

Carlos followed his hunch and made his way over to the stage. As he thought, there Jane was, clearing the stage of all the props and chairs they used during the performance earlier.

"H-Hey Jane!" Jane jumped at the sudden sound of someone else's voice and nearly dropped a chair on herself. Carlos inwardly scolded himself for scaring the poor girl.

"Oh, hey Carlos. What are you doing here?" The boy gave her a warm smile and then quickly jumped onto the stage.

"You looked like you could use some help. Mind if I join you?" The blue eyed girl blushed slightly but didn't turn down his offer. They were now side by side, cleaning up any trash or debris that somehow got onto the stage.

 _This is my chance to talk to her while it's just the two of us._

"Hey… Jane?" Said girl turned to him and blushed madly at how close Carlos stepped to her. He spoke in a somewhat hushed voice, so he stepped a little closer to her so she wouldn't strain to hear him.

 _Please don't look at the dress. Please don't look at the dress…_

Now self conscious of the dress her mother bought her, Jane started running her finger through her long, curly hair.

"See the thing is…" Carlos's throat began to dry and he just couldn't find the words. He looked at Jane again and was indeed distracted by her hair.

 _Why does she keep playing with her hair? She's starting to act a lot like… like… ugh Audrey._

It was then, that Cruella's son realized that she never answered his question from that day.

So he asked it again.

"Jane… why did you change your hair?" Jane is silent for a moment and slowly pulls her hands away from her tresses.

 _Why… why again?_

"Carlos… why are so concerned with what I do with my hair?" she asks, unable to answer him honestly. The blonde merely shook his head at the girl.

"Fine. Then answer this: Do you think that you're not beautiful?" Just as he predicted, Fairy Godmother's daughter blushed in both embarrassment and shock, at the fact that she was read so easily.

"Y-You don't understand, Carlos. There isn't a place for people like me." she said, quietly.

"What do you mean 'people like you'? You mean people who care about what's really important? People who shouldn't care about how they look or dress?"

"Yes! No! I don't know okay!" she whisper-shouted. She didn't want to draw attention to where they were.

"Jane… I might have been raised on the Isle; a place where the education system sucks and where you're not allowed to show any signs of weakness," he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"But even us villains know how to value ourselves. Sure we might end up wrecking someone's day, but still, we take pride in doing it. What I'm trying to say is… you need to have pride in yourself Jane." The brown haired girl vigorously held back the tears threatening to fall and suddenly started walking away, wanting to distance herself from the truth in Carlos's words.

She only managed to get a few feet away until a strong hand gently but firmly grasped her wrist.

 _Jane…_

"I don't know if anyone's ever said this to you, but… _you are beautiful_." Fairy Godmother's daughter said nothing at this, so Carlos took that as a sign to continue.

"You shouldn't need to feel like someone has to validate whether or not you're beautiful. That's completely up to you to decide." he says, turning her to him once more.

 _I know he's right… I know it deep in my heart, but… I'm just not strong enough. I wish I was strong like you, Carlos. All of you to be honest…_

Carlos's wisdom began to envelope the girl's thoughts, and a lone tear slowly trickled down her face. He immediately wiped it away with his thumb and stares into her bright blue eyes. Jane inwardly scolds herself for being so emotional in front someone she hasn't known for that long.

 _Now that I think about it, I feel like Carlos and all the other VKs are probably the only other people who can understand how I feel… Is that why his words are striking me this deeply?_

After a while, Jane flashes him a small smile, which in turn, startles Carlos.

"Is everything okay?" Jane's smile grew bigger at the question and actually allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips.

"Yeah, everything's okay. You uh… wanna go back to the others?" she asked, shyly. The blonde boy stared at her for a moment before he nodded at her and they both slowly walked back to the festivities.

 _All that talking and I still haven't told her I how feel…_

! #$%^&&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$##$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%

~earlier~

After Ben had introduced his new girlfriend to his parents, the King pulled him aside to discuss a few things about his choice.

"Benjamin, I'm not comfortable with you seeing that girl." The young prince groaned slightly, for he knew his father was going to have an issue.

"Dad, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I do care about her. I care for her a lot. It wouldn't kill you to have an open mind." he said, pleadingly.

"Oh, I had an open mind with this law you created for the villains' children. But this? Surely you jest, Ben. I'd almost prefer for you to get back with Audrey." His son held himself back from rolling his eyes.

"Dad, come on. You knew how bad Audrey was. She needs someone who can balance her out. And I do as well." The King stood firm against his son.

"And you think the child of one of the worst villains alive balances you out?!"

"Yes! Why can't you just hear them out?" The Beast and his son looked about the area to make sure they didn't attract attention when they saw the Mal and the Queen looked as though they were having a good time talking with one another.

And yet, the King still hadn't budged.

"Sooner or later, their true intentions will be revealed, son. And when that happens, I won't say I told you so. Let this be a lesson for you to learn as future king." After hearing this, Ben realized that he was getting nowhere with his father. So he simply nodded and they both walked back to the events of Family Day.

! #$%^&*&^%$# #$ #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$#$%^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$

Everyone was gathered, enjoying Family Day to the fullest. Ben encouraged his parents for them both to play a friendly game of Croquet with him and Mal. The Queen, obviously impressed with the girl, readily agreed. After some convincing, Ben's father reluctantly agreed to play as well.

Evie and Doug were seen walking from the garden. Once they neared the others, Doug explained to Evie that he had some things to attend to at the moment and promised to meet with her later. The girl smiled and nodded before continuing her walk back to the others. A few meters away, She saw Lonnie and Jay approaching her. Both were smiling, laughing and occasionally blushing.

 _Aww… how adorable._

"Hey I'm gonna go grab some punch okay? I'll be right back." The warrior princess said to the former thief. He nodded at her and met up with Evie.

"Yo, E! How's it going?" The blue haired girl bounced over to him.

"Pretty great actually! And I see you're in a good mood. Have fun talking to Lonnie?" Jafar's son nodded happily.

"She's so amazing! I've never met anyone who was in the same stuff I'm into before!" They both laughed heartily at the progress they've made today. In the distance, Jane and Carlos were slowly approaching them. They weren't talking but they both looked content with the silence they shared.

"Hey, Carlos!" The blonde boy smiled at his friend picked up his pace to meet with her and Jay.

"Hey, Evie. I take it you two are enjoying Family Day." The princess nodded.

"Yep, and it'll be even better once we find Fairy Godmother. Where is she by the way? Wasn't she just out here?" All three VKs looked about the garden, hoping to catch a glimpse of the headmistress.

But it was no luck.

"Maybe she took a bathroom break?" Jay suggested. No one had any other ideas as to where she might have ran off to, so they decided to wait while watching Mal and Ben play Croquet, with Ben's parents being the opposing team.

After Mal took a turn, the soon to be king slid beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Who would have known you were so good at this game? I wonder what else you're good at?" he said, a hint of seduction in his voice. The young witch shivered slightly at that and was grateful that no one noticed.

"Well I don't know. So far, I'm pretty good at falling for a certain brown haired prince." she said, flirtatiously.

The King was about to object to their behavior when his wife swiftly elbowed him in the ribs. He looked towards her only to see a fiery glare that said, 'Leave them be'. Ben smiled at his mother, grateful that she was giving his new girlfriend a chance. As soon as Ben left her side to complete his turn, the young witch was approached by a kind elderly woman.

At least, that's what Mal thought.

"Oh, hello there. Are you enjoying Family Day so far?" Mal looked to her right and realized that the old woman was indeed speaking to her. Remembering to be on her best behavior, she replied.

"Oh yes. Everything is great. And how about yourself?" Before the woman could reply, Mal's number one least favorite person also arrived on scene.

"Hi Grammy!" she said, giving the woman a kiss on the cheek. An invisible light bulb suddenly loomed over Mal's head.

 _Grammy? Oh don't tell me..._

"Grammy, I don't think you should be talking to this girl. That is unless you feel like taking another hundred year nap." The princess said, nastily. Mal was looking for an opening to escape, but it was too late. Audrey's grandmother was leaning towards her closely, examining her familiar features.

"Wha-YOU?!" Everyone was startled by her sudden outburst and soon all eyes were on Mal, Audrey and her grandmother.

"How did you get out?! Answer me!" In no time, Ben had approached her, attempting to calm her down.

"It's alright, Queen Leah. Maleficent is still on the Isle. This is her daughter Mal." Mal smiled at the woman, silently praying that things settle down.

 _Of all the times for this to happen it had to be today…_

"Remember, my proclamation? I wanted to give the villain kids a chance." Sleeping Beauty's mother could only stare at him in disbelief.

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us all? Do you have any idea the damage they caused us?! The grief we had to endure?!" All of the VKs present bowed their heads in shame.

"It's because of YOUR mother that I had to miss my daughter's ENTIRE childhood. Her first words, her first steps; I missed it all!" It was then that Mal tried to step in.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry for all that my mother has put you through and I wish I could atone for her sins, but I-" Her boyfriend interrupted her however.

"-No, Mal! You shouldn't have to clean up the messes your parents made. You can be whoever you want to be now!" Ben declared loud enough for everyone present to hear.

"Are you _serious_ , Ben? They were _raised_ by _villains_. What do you think villains teach their kids, hmm? Kindness? You should have never made that stupid law. They don't belong here and you know it!" Carlos and Jay bravely stepped in front of the girls and were prepared in case Chad decided to do something he'll regret. Evie was about to stand alongside them until Mal tugged on her arm.

It doesn't matter what I do does it? How I dress… how I act. It never would have made a difference…. They would still hate us all because they can't let go of the past. I couldn't change it even if I had all the magic in the world.

Evie couldn't believe it when she looked into her bestfriends eyes, shiny with unshed tears. She had never seen Mal look so torn before.

"Come on, E. There's no point staying where we're not wanted." she said softly. When the young witch turned to leave, the other VKs followed after her quickly. Ben attempted to follow after them as well, until a strong hand grasped his shoulder.

"Let them go, son."

"But, dad, it's not fair! Why should they pay the price for crimes they never committed?! None of this is their fault!" His father looked at him sternly.

"No, son. It's yours." With that said, he and the queen walked away and urged the crowd to disperse and carry on the activities. The soon to be king growled somewhat and ran off to find Mal. Doug, Lonnie and Jane saw this and looked at one another, wondering if they should do the same. With a single nod from all of them, they took off after Ben as well.

Ben slowed a bit when he saw Mal and the others all sitting at a picnic table with one another. Before he approached them, however, he overheard them talking.

More like planning.

He couldn't quite hear what they were saying. But his heart nearly sunk when his ears picked up the words 'we should leave'. And the voice that spoke this belonged to no one other than he beloved Mal.

Why won't anyone understand? Can't they see that their nothing like their parents? This was our chance to show them that they could live here with us peacefully.

And we blew it…

! #$%^&*(*&^%$ #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #^&**&^%$##$%^&*&^

A/N: Hellooooo everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Man this thing was 17 pages long! That's how much I care bout yall. Anyways leave me a review and let me know what you think! Byeee! Violette out.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Alright everyone, the story updates should be coming out smoothly now since I already wrote the rough drafts for the next few upcoming chapters. But enough of me running my mouth, on with the story! R &R! And let me know what you think!**_

#$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&

"Guys, I really think we should leave. It's obvious that they don't want us here."

"Are you sure Mal?"

"But we came so far…"

"We were so close!"

"I know… but that's just the way things are. They're never going to change."

 **Chapter 7: Family Day-Part 2**

The VKs were currently sitting at a picnic table discussing whether or not they should leave Auradon for good. Unknowingly to them, their conversation was overheard by a certain brown haired prince.

 _Mal and the others are trying to leave?! I gotta stop this somehow. But if I do anything it might encourage them to leave even more. Alright Ben, just play it cool._

"Hey guys. How are you all doing?" he said, making his presence known. He and Mal locked eyes for a moment before she casted her gaze away.

"We're fine. Sorry for crashing the party, Ben." The soon to be king merely shook his head.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Before he could say anything else, they were all distracted by the noise of the approaching students who all attended Family Day. Across the courtyard stood the King, Queen, Fairy Godmother and any other adult who was concerned about the scene from earlier.

"Uh, sorry but I have to go take care of this…" he said, rubbing Mal's shoulder in slight comfort.

 _I'm going to fix this… I promise, Mal._

The prince gave a low sigh before walking away in the direction of his parents.

Once he was out of earshot, their discussion continued.

"Mal, none of us want to leave. We finally found what we want to do that isn't villaining." said the blue haired princess. The boys nodded in agreeance with her and the young witch soon found herself confronting three pairs of pleading puppy eyes.

"Guys, you know we can't. This was just the wrong time to do things. We should just leave and try again some other time-"

"-I completely agree with you, minus that last part." said a voice all too familiar. The VKs looked up to find the infamous Audrey Beauty as well as Chad and a few of her sidekicks. Standing a short distance away from them were Lonnie, Doug and Jane watching the scene unfold.

"When you do leave, make sure you consider _not_ coming back. You as well as the entire school knows it: you don't belong never did." A roar of whispers was heard suddenly as all of their peers began to approve her opinion. Audrey walked closer to the group, satisfied by their silence.

"Hmph, especially this fake princess. You not only don't belong here. You don't even _deserve_ to be royalty in the first place." Doug clenched his fists at the hurtful words she was sending towards his beloved Evie and started having trouble containing his anger.

"Honestly, whoever told any of you that you had a chance to have a life here was a big fat liar." Carlos snorted slightly at the comment, which the princess quickly became aware of.

"And what exactly is so funny, dog boy?" The blonde flashed Audrey a small smirk.

"You do realise that your precious King Ben was the one who wrote that law, right?" The arrogant brunette scoffed at Carlos and turned her attention back to the daughter of the Evil Queen.

"You know, I almost feel bad for you. I could have let you prance around as if you were somebody, but then if I did that, being in the spotlight would have gone to your little non royal head." she said venomously sweet. Was that even possible?

In Audrey's case, apparently, it was.

All the while this was happening, the son of Dopey was nearing his limits when it came to keeping certain thoughts to himself.

 _I swear to God, if she says one more insult to my Evie, I'm gonna lose my freaking mind!_

The blue haired VK was also struggling to hold back her emotions. Although, instead of being consumed with anger like her loving boyfriend, it was the intense feeling of frustration and misery. Unfortunately for them, Audrey knew that, and took advantage of it in every way she could.

"Oh, and don't get me started on the clothes-"

"-Will you just BE QUIET!"

.

.

.

Everyone present in the courtyard suffered from slight whiplash as they all turned to see who the voice of that sudden outburst belonged to. It was too high pitched to belong to a male student, but also too vague to be recognizable. Definitely didn't belong to any of the VKs.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" said a now very angered Audrey. The irritated princess stared at a single point in the crowd, forcing the students to quickly move out of her line of sight, in fear of what she might do. It was when a single student had not moved out of the way, not because she believes she can stand up to the socially powerful princess, but merely because she was too scared to move.

"I said… what did you just say to me, _Plain Jane_?!" Oh boy. Yes ladies and gentlemen, you read that correctly. It was no one other than the shy and timid daughter of Fairy Godmother who uncharacteristically brought Audrey's insults to a halt.

 _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…_

Jane had obviously not thought this all the way through. All she could think about was coming to the VKs rescue and give Audrey a stern talking to.

She didn't think she'd be the person to do it, however.

"I-I… I said…" The girl looked just about anywhere except at Audrey, for she knew the girl was truely intimidating even without making eye contact with her. For a moment, her gaze locked on to the villain kids, mainly Evie and Carlos. It was then she felt something as warm as the sun surge within her. It felt as though it was rising and flowed just beneath the surface of her skin. A power she had no idea she ever possessed.

 _ **Confidence**_.

Jane then took a deep breath and then gave the princess a glare so firm it nearly made her draw back in surprise.

"I said… you need to be quiet, _Audrey_." she said, with a strength so unyielding, every student had no choice but to stare in awe. A few whispers arose from their peers, all curious as to what Audrey was going to do next. The princess only glared daggers at the young fairy until she decided to walk towards her up until she was a few feet away.

Jane still hadn't backed down.

 _ **No one has the right to invalidate your worth without your consent, Jane.**_

"You claim to be perfect at everything in every way, that is, except for manners. Why do you hate the VKs so much anyway? What have they ever done to you, other than breath the same air as you, Audrey?!" The daughter of sleeping beauty wasn't given a chance to respond as Jane continued her rant.

"If you hate them them _so_ much, then why don't you just leave them alone? Instead, you look for any chance to pester them! They never asked to be born in this life! How would you feel if the roles were switched?" The princess went from looking shocked to merely looking irritated at the girl as she continued to speak her mind for the first time in years.

"And for CRYING out loud, we ALL know that you're Sleeping Beauty's daughter! We all know that you're a princess! So there's no need for you to say it every five seconds! And if you really are a princess then why are you so judgemental towards everyone you meet?!" The soft murmurs amongst the crowd suddenly grew in volume at the mention of her non-princess behavior and the students began to fall in Jane's favor.

"What? Just because someone doesn't fit into your status quo, they don't deserve to live a decent life?! A princess is suppose to be kind and caring. They don't tear you down just because you're different." Jane broke her gaze away from Audrey to smile at Evie. The blue haired princess flashed a smile back.

"A princess reaches out to others and helps them stand alongside them. Honestly, you _all_ could learn a thing or two from the VKs because I'm _living proof_ that they behaved more like royalty than any of you **EVER** did!" she said, now looking into the crowd.

The brunette is now breathing heavily as her rant finally came to a close. Now calming down from her adrenaline rush, Jane realizes that all eyes are on her and Audrey had yet to say anything during the entire speech.

"Feel better? Good. Because you've just made yourself an enemy of mine." Sleeping Beauty's daughter stepped even closer to the girl, their faces inches apart.

"Get ready for the path you forged for yourself, _Plain Jane_. I will be sure to make your life miserable." And with that, and a snap of the princess's fingers, Audrey and her posse walked away, in the direction of the school.

"Oh and by the way, Jane." she said, looking back at the girl.

"Your hair wasn't even that cute. You look like a loser wearing a wig." she said, a small smirk adorning her features. Fairy Godmother's daughter takes another deep breath and turns to look at the VKs once more.

And smiles.

"You're right Audrey. This hairstyle doesn't suit me at all." It was then that she slowly stepped towards the VK's bench and spoke to Mal.

"Mal… if it wouldn't be too much trouble… could you undo the spell?" she asked, softly. The young witch gave her a surprised look and then one of slight concern.

"Are you absolutely sure, Jane?" With a nod from the brunette, Mal did as she wished.

"Beware, forswear, give Jane back her old hair." And just as quickly as the spell was done, it had been undone, leaving her with her plain hair again.

Carlos blushes slightly, but smiles at her decision, proud of her for embracing who she is.

"I think this hairstyle suits me much better. Don't you think so Audrey?" The princess merely scoffed at the question and continued walking towards the school. The situation seemed to have unfolded itself, causing the crowd of students to disperse amongst themselves.

Doug soon realizes that his legs are still functioning quite well and makes his way over to his girlfriend.

"Um, Doug where do you think you're going? Doug? Do-"

"-Oh shut up, Chad." He said, giving the prince a look that sent chills down his spine. Dopey's son takes his seat next the Evie and gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek. The action made her blush and giggle slightly.

"My hero." she says, a laugh in her voice.

Lonnie smiles at them before she makes her way towards the VKs as well and makes a beeline straight for Jay. The former con artist notices her walking towards him and nervously combs his long hair back with his fingers.

 _Just be cool…_

"Hi, Jay. Mind if I sit?" Jafar's son could only nod his head, for his throat dried the moment he spoke to him.

Jane had a look of content, glad that she said the things she's always kept locked in her heart.

"I should probably, find my mom and explain things. I know Audrey most likely found her and gave her dishonest information about what happened today." she says the the group. They all look at one another and each give Jane heart warming smiles.

"Thank you for what you did Jane. I know that wasn't easy." Evie said, sincerely. The young fairy only shook her head.

"I'm the one what needs to be thanking you. All of you." There was a trace of regret in Mal's eyes when she said that.

 _I was on the verge of using you in our plan to steal your mom's wand and deliberately stomped all over your confidence. I don't deserve your thanks at all…_

The blue haired princess placed a hand on Mal's shoulder, already knowing what was on the girls mind.

"I'm really glad that you all came to our school. To Auradon in general. And I'd hate if you guys had to leave." Jane said, before heading off towards the school to find her mother. It wasn't long after she left when Carlos sighed heavily and gave his most convincing puppy eyes to everyone at their table. A few minutes of that went by when Evie suddenly snapped.

"Ugh I can't take it anymore. Just go after her already!" The boy scrambles to his feet, running in the direction Jane left, nearly tripping himself along the way.

 _This time I'm gonna tell her… For sure this time!_

The moment Carlos left the table, the soon to be King Ben suddenly made his appearance.

"Hey, everything okay? Why is Carlos is such a hurry?" Mal looked up at her boyfriend and made room for him to sit beside her.

"Yeah everything's great now. Carlos is just off to find Jane. You should have seen her. She told Audrey off earlier. Couldn't have done it better myself." said a smiling Mal. Ben could only blink at his girlfriend.

"I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say Jane told off Audrey? Are we talking about the same Jane here?" It was then that Evie spoke up.

"Unless Fairy Godmother has another daughter out there that looks exactly like Jane, then yes this is the same Jane." The prince still wore a look of disbelief and could only shake his head.

 _Whatever happened must have been quite a sight. Jane telling someone off? She hasn't done that since I first met her freshman year..._

! #$%^&&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$#$%^&&^%$# #$%^&&^%$##$%^&&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$

 _I gotta find my mom quick. Who knows what lies Audrey fed her?_

Jane had been looking all over the school, peeking in offices in search of the Headmistress. Just when she thought all hope was lost, she heard voices from around the corner of the hallway she stood in. When she peeked from behind the wall, she saw Audrey talking with her mother.

 _Figures…_

Only a moment went by when the deceitful princess wrapped up their conversation and walked off somewhere. Jane hurried around the corner to confront Fairy Godmother.

"Mom, I need to talk to you-"

"-Oh you are in a lot of trouble young lady! How could you say those awful things to Audrey? And she's a princess!" Her daughter had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Mom, I don't know what Audrey told you just now… but I swear to you I only told her the things she needed to hear. That everyone needed to hear-"

"-Audrey literally had her makeup running when she spoke to me just now, so obviously what she "needed to hear" wasn't meant to be said. You are going to apologize to her and her parents first thing tomorrow. No exceptions!"

 _Makeup running? She never lets her makeup get ruined. And I don't think she cries. Like ever. That girl had to have used eye drops._

"...okay, mom." Jane dropped her gaze to the floor. It was always the same. Her mother always finds ways to be near her but then won't come to her defense when she truly needs it.

 _It's like she loves and hates me at the same time…_

"*sighs* I have no idea what's gotten into you. Anyhow, go freshen up and then start on your homework."

Sorry Mom… but that won't work this time…

With that thought in mind, Fairy Godmother's daughter raised her gaze to meet hers.

"Okay, mom. But before I leave here, I want you to promise me something." The Headmistress looked at her in confusion.

"Promise you what dear? Where is all this coming from?" she asked. Her daughter's still had not faltered as she spoke.

"I want you to promise me that the VKs will be granted citizenship and become full fledged Auradonians." Fairy Godmother could only blink in shock.

"Well I guess it's doable. They can always take our Citizenship Exam, but those kids have only been here for a few weeks. They don't know anything about Auradonian History-"

"- _Those kids_ are my friends and I can tutor them! Because of those extra classes you had me take before high school, I know everything there is to know about Auradon."

"Between your current classes and all of your extracurricular activities, I don't you can-"

"-But I can, Mom! You just have to let me. I want them all to stay here! If there's anything I can do in my power to make that happen, then I'll do it!" Fairy Godmother was at a lost for words at the intensity of her daughter's determination.

"Mom, I never ask you for anything. But I'm asking you now… let them study for the exam." Jane looked deep into her mother's eyes, hoping to find any trace of approval.

"...Alright. If they study and are able to correctly answer the questions I select from the exam, then I, Fairy Godmother, swear to you that they will be granted full citizenship by the time Ben's coronation arrives. You have my word, Jane." The short haired brunette smiled brightly and engulfed her mother in a tight hug before she dashed off to her dorm to indeed start on her homework.

What they did not know however was that a certain blonde haired villain kid was quietly listening in on their conversation.

 _Jane stood against her own mother… just to help up stay here?_

Carlos couldn't be happier as well as even more in love with the young fairy.

 _I swear I'll make this up to you, Jane... count on it._

! #$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%#$%^^%$#$%^^%$#$%^%$#$%^

 _ **A/N: Hellooooo everyone! I hope everyone had a great New Years! Again sorry for the late update! I have a full time job ppl, so I try to write here and there. Thankfully I already have a few chapters already written! I just need to type them up and revise them as normal. So I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! Let me know what you think and leave me a review! Seeyaaaah. Violette out.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Aaaaaaand I'm back at it again with another chappie. I hope you guys really enjoy this one because I had a lot of fun writing it! Anyways R &R! And enjoy the story!**_

! #$%^&^%$#$%^&&^%$#$%^&&^%$#$%^&&^%$#$%^&*&^%$%^&&^%$$%^&&^%$$%^&^

 **Chapter 8: Inner Jane Unleashed**

It was a Saturday, officially the weekend, thus meaning classes were suspended. All of the students of Auradon Prep were currently hanging out in their dorms or out in town, spending time with their friends. The only one who was not enjoying their Saturday, however, was none other than Jane. Her mother thought it was a good idea to stop by all of her teachers classrooms and ask for their assignments in advanced.

So here she was, alone in the dorm room she shared with Lonnie, working on an assignments that weren't due for two weeks from now. She groaned loudly in annoyance.

"I've got a good pace going now, but it's sooo boring!"

 _Jeez, Mom. Just because I don't necessarily have a life, doesn't mean I wanna do homework all day long…_

It was then that the only way she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore was if she just got these bothersome assignments out the way. So she buckled down and managed to finish up to five assignments in only 30 minutes. _(A/N: Damn girl)_

"Everything has been such a roller coaster since Carlos and the others got here… I mean I stood up to Audrey of all people. Audrey!" she said to herself, thinking back to when she first met Carlos. She thought about how they laughed together over small things, how he became concerned the minute he saw her unhappy in the slightest way, and most of all how he talked to her about her confidence on the stage during Family Day.

 _That's interesting… I feel like he wanted to ask me something else but then got distracted by my hair…_

Just as she thinks this, a soft knock came to her door. Wondering who it could be, she stood suddenly, stretching the kinks out of her back and went to answer her visitor.

"Evie? What are you doing here?" she asked, letting her friend into her room. The blue haired princess nearly skipped inside, dragging and abnormally large suitcase behind her.

"And what's with the huge suitcase?"

"Well, I've been doing some thinking and I believe I owe you a well deserved gift for standing up to Audrey the way you did yesterday. So, I'm giving you a makeover!" she squealed, causing Jane to cringe a bit. But nonetheless, she smiled at Evie and her kind gesture.

"So sit back, relax and get ready to be wowed with your new look." The daughter of Fairy Godmother couldn't help but to mentally thank Evie for pulling her away from her studies. It was then she saw Evie finally open her suitcase and took out a medium sized mirror.

"You see the girl in this mirror?" she asked Jane, holding it out towards her.

"Yeah?" Evie smiled knowingly.

"Go ahead and say goodbye because you won't be seeing her again when I'm done."

And so it was on.

"Here's a little secret: there's a way to get nice hair without using magic." Evie said with a giggle. The princess had Jane sit in her chair and covered her shoulders with a towel and a black salon cape covering the entire front of her body.

"Now let's see. You always wear your hair in a middle part. But a middle part signifies simplicity and you're anything but simple. Your complex and edgy in your own way. You made that _pretty_ clear yesterday during your chat with Audrey." she said, with a wink.

"Let's give you a cute side part instead!" she said, taking a comb and parting a side part on the left side of her head. _(A/N: If you were facing her, it would be on your right)_

"Now your hair is a gorgeous shade of brown ,so I won't do anything to your roots. Plus you always need to be reminded of where you come from." Evie then proceeded to take out some bleach and 40 developer from her bag.

"But your ends? Now those have to change color since you obviously have grown from the old Jane. But before I do any coloring… tell me, how do you feel about bangs?" The brunette thought for a moment.

"I've never had bangs before. You think they'll look good on me?"

"Oh sweetheart, bangs don't make you look good… you MAKE bangs look good. Except China bangs. Those are never in style for some reason…" Evie then went about giving Jane a chic side bang, which swopped low enough to just barely cover her right eye. She also decided to get rid of her blunt cut and give her simple hair some complex, feathery layers.

"Oooh, I'm loving this already! And no peeking! You have to be surprised at the end." With that said, the Evil Queen's daughter started the bleaching process. She bleached her tips first and waited a few minutes before applying the bleach towards the middle of the hair. To create an ombre effect.

 _Because what beats ombre hair? Nothing._

"Alright you had this in your hair for about 15 minutes now, so let's go ahead and rinse you off."

Once the bleach was finally rinsed out, Evie then applied a little bit of toner to take away the brassiness of the blonde. Because of Jane's slightly thin hair, Evie was able to style it with a blow out easily.

"Muah, magnifico! I love it, it's so you! Are you ready to see yourself?!" The young fairy closed her eyes for the big reveal. Evie then held up the mirror.

"Okay, open!" The brunette gone slightly blonde open her eyes to in fact reveal a completely different person than her previous image.

"Oh, Evie… this is beautiful. It doesn't even look like me!" she said, flipping her hair everywhere to take in the full effect.

"Ever better, it looks like you, but transformed. Like a diamond in the rough!" the princess said, in the mirror next to her.

"How'd you get so good at something like this anyway, Evie?" The blue haired girl smiled at the compliment.

"I actually picked it up from a friend of mine back on the Isle. Her name is Dizzy. She's the one with the true talent for coloring. I just design clothes."

"And your clothes are amazing! I've always loved your style! I reminds me of my…um… nevermind…" The bluenette looked up in concern for her friend and encourage her to speak up.

"What were you going to say Jane? You can tell me." Jane bites her lip in worry for a moment before she makes her way over to her bed and pulls out a navy blue carrier case from underneath it.

"Promise me that everything we talk about will not leave this room?" Evie nodded.

"I swear I won't tell a soul." In that moment, Jane opens the case to reveal three neatly stacked binders in it. The blue haired princess stares confused at first.

 _Is all this homework?_

But when Evie opens the first binder, she is clearly stunned to see that it's filled with unfinished sketches of clothes.

"Jane… you drew all of these?" Said girl nodded.

"Yeah… My whole life, my mom mostly picked out whatever I wore. For once, I wish I could wear what I wanted. So I drew them, or in this case, _half_ drew them and stored them in the binder." She then took the first binder from Evie and handed her the second one. She skimmed it slightly, noticing that this binder was full of writings.

"Those are all poems, songs, short stories that I wrote. They're all kind of sad though…" Evie nodded in understanding.

"And what's the last one?" Jane takes out the binder and hands it to her. Unlike like the other two, this binder had a title: "Possibilities Book"

Evie flipped open the binder to see collages of cut out magazine pictures.

"This is a book I made that has everything I've ever wanted to try, eat, visit, etc." The blue haired princess suddenly closes the binder and gives Jane a look of deep concern.

"Jane, why keep this side of yourself hidden? All of this is so amazing. You're not only scholarly, but you're also a fashion designer and a singer/songwriter. And you want to travel! All of these things are what make you so cool! Why hide it from the world?" she asked the girl.

"It's because of… my mom. She was always pushing me to be successful by getting a good education. Most of the things I learn now is repetitive knowledge due to all the extra classes she puts me in. She wants me to achieve a practical career."

"Believe me, I know the feeling. But you and Ben made me and everyone else realize how important it was to follow your heart. Just because it wouldn't make your mom happy doesn't mean you would stop caring about her. You have to forge your own path. Find your own way." Evie said, rousing up her new hair.

"Hey, you know who would love to see this side of you? Caaaarloooos." said a smirking blue haired princess. Evie couldn't help to chuckle loudly at Jane's blushing face.

"M-Maybe I'll s-show it to him, one day…" she said smiling. Once that was all said and done, the two girls continued to chat and carried on having a relaxing day in Jane's dorm.

! #$%^^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$# #$%^%$#$%^%$##$%^^%$##$%^%$##

 _ **A/N: Heeey everyone. Don't be mad at me! I know I made this one a little shorter than usual. It's because I wanna reel you guys in and THEN give you the juicy stuff which will be coming up next chapter! So thank you guys for reading and I'll see you for the next update! R &R! Violette out. **_


End file.
